High school DxD: Everlasting Happiness?
by RiasGremory109
Summary: What if there's a tragedy happened to Ise which mentally causing him to lose his memories? What would Rias feel? I DON'T OWN HIGH SCHOOL DXD #Updated Version
1. Life 1

**Life 1**

It was a certain day where Ise just woke up beside Rias on the bed and he's struggling because Rias is hugging him so tight. Not wanting to let him go.

"Buchou" Ise said it with a low voice. But Rias didn't wake up

"Buchou..."

"Unnn... Ise?" Rias said while scratching her eyes. She finally woke up

"Umm Buchou I can see them early in the morning" The problem is Ise is having a nose bleed while lying on the bed.

"Ufufu Ise sure is shy. Do you not like my breast?"

"H-Huh? N-No I-It's not like that but you're clinging on me tightly and that makes me have a nose bleed"

"You didn't answer my question." Buchou drew her face near Ise's ear. Then whisper seductively on his ears

"Do you like my breast so much?"

"Y-yes ofcourse! I-I love it!. Your Oppai is the best!" Ise answered while blushing.

Rias on the other hand just giggled at Ise's Reaction. Rias then borrowed her head on Ise's chest and says

"Good boy my cute Ise"

 **Part 2**

After a few minutes of cuddling with Buchou, Buchou and I went down. I Hyodou Ise a Third year student at Kuou Academy. I'm reincarnated devil from the Gremory clan. Rias Gremory, my master also my [King] reincarnate me when I was dying by that fallen angel Amano Yuuma. She killed me because my power cause harm to them.

I was just thinking a little. Why Buchou treats me as a 'special' person?. Is it because that I'm the Red dragon emperor? What makes me special to her?

When I was thinking about that matter, Buchou pokes my head.

"What's wrong Ise? Eat your breakfast so we can go. We're gonna be late"

Oh yes we're currently eating breakfast. Rias cooking is the best!

"Oh I'm sorry I was just thinking of something.." I said that while drinking miso soup Buchou made.

"Why what's wrong?" Buchou drink her water.

"Really it's nothing haha"

Buchou then looks at me with wonder

"Ise you can tell me you know"

I hold Buchou's head and later on she blushed. Huh? Why would she blush? I then gave her a warm smile

"Really Buchou it's nothing" I then keep on eating my breakfast. 

Really what's with that reaction?

 **Part 3**

Me Asia and Buchou are on the way to school.

I still can't stop thinking about it. The thing earlier with Buchou.

If I consider all the considerations in my head Buchou treats me like I'm special to her. Like she's my first kiss. I broke her engagement with Raiser.  
Last summer she let me put sun oil on her back. I-I'm a guy she knows that!

And we shared our second kiss in my room with tounge reaction! It's the best feeling.

If I consider all the options.

Does she likes me?

No that can't happen. I guy like me?

No no.

When I was in deep thought Asia tugs my shirt.

"Ise-san are you okay?" she tilts her head.

Man! She's really cute!

"U-uhh yeah"

"I think you're spacing out"

'haha am I?'

"Yeah, I was thinking of something. Don't worry about me" I gave her a smile and pat her head.

I had a glimpse of Buchou, she's sad while looking at us. Why is she like that?

After a few minutes of walk, we arrived at our school gate. I then saw Akeno-san standing at the school gate. She just arrived

"Akeno-san!" I run towards her

"Ara Ise-kun" Akeno-san approached me.

"Good morning"

"Good morning Ise-kun"

"Good morning Akeno-san"

"Good morning Akeno"

"Looks like you just got here Akeno-san" I said while scratching the back of my head.

"Ufufu you too as well"

*Bell*

"Oops the class is about to start. Buchou, Akeno-san let's go to our classes"

"Good bye Ise-san"

"You too Asia"

As we bid our farewell, we depart at our classes

(At our classroom)

I was sitting at the side window of our classroom. It's a good thing that I sit here. I love window side.

Beside me is Buchou. I moved to look at her and I'm shocked because she's looking at me.

Now I'm facing her. She then looks away. Avoiding eye contact.

".. ... ..."

".. .. .."

Is she okay? I then ask her

"Buchou, is there's something wrong?" I asked Buchou.

"..."

I got no reply

"Buchou?"

"..."

Still no reply

"Uhmm."

Right now I'm thinking of some sensible words to make Buchou talk to me.

I was about to say something when she spoke

"I'll meet you at the club room later" she said that still not looking at me.

That's the hint that I should leave her alone.

I want to say something. Ask her a lot of questions. But, I got her message that 'don't talk to me right now. I'm no mood to talk'.

Why Buchou? Just why?

I don't want you to be like that.

 **XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

 **Author's note**

 **Hi guys first story please read. And as of you know.**

 **I don't own high school Dxd**

 **All credits to the original author.**

 **I'm just a huge fan of high school Dxd**

 **Please tell me if I have a wrong spelling/ grammar or if I'm being repitative of using words.**

 **Please support me senpai's :)**


	2. Life 2

**Life 2**

As the lesson for Japanese history goes on. I still can't stop thinking about Buchou. Is she mad?

I look at her secretly. Trying my best to not get noticed. As I look at her, she seems fine. She's listening to our Japanese history teacher.

Oh yeah I forgot that Buchou's favorite subject is Japanese History. She loves Japanese culture. Buchou is japanophile.

I remembered when Venelana-sama called us just to clean Buchou's room, and I figured out that her room is full of things from Japan. Which brought from Northern Japan and souvenirs from Kyoto trip.

She's very cute when we're disposing some of her collections. Because she's acting like a little girl at her age.

Ughh just why can't I understand Buchou's feeling?

[Because you're oblivious partner] a sudden voice inside my mind came out of nowhere

[D-draig?!. What was that?]

[what was what?] Draig questioned me

[Y-you!... Nevermind] I said while making a sigh inside my head.

[Well goodbye I feel sleepy] Draig cut of the line

[W-wait!]

[...]

'great. Draig you're so helpful'

[Partner let me just clear somethings to you] Draig came out of nowhere again.

[What?]

[You actually can't notice it but, Rias Gremory...]

[What about her?]

"MR. HYODOU!" a load shout was heard. It was sensei

*Spank*

Ouch! She just hit me with a harisen!

"Ouch!" I was rubbing my head.

"WHY AREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" sensei is on beast-mode

[Oh yes, you're in big trouble. Good luck] Draig cut of the line

'shit that dragon'

"Sorry sensei. I'll pay attention from now on" I said with a pleading tone.

"Stand up! I'll ask you a few questions"

As she started to tell me 'TONS' of questions. Somehow I manage to answer it all.

"Terrific. Next time pay attention okay?" now sensei's tone of voice is gentle

"Hai"

(Lunch break)

I'm currently resting on my table desk on our classroom. Buchou left the classroom and went to the clubroom with Akeno-san. I haven't eaten lunch yet. Even though I'm hungry, I just can't eat.

I don't wanna show my face to Buchou. I'm sure that she's not yet ready to talk to me. With her tone of voice earlier, I guess I better distance myself from her just for now.

I stood up and went outside the classroom with my bento and head up to the rooftop.

I open the door and enjoy the view. Man it's really nice here!

I open my bento and eat peacefully. I'm the one who cooked this. I don't want to add another chore for Buchou to cook my lunch everyday. I feel guilty about it.

As I swallowed the rice, I'm starting to feel a peace of mind here. It's really nice to be alone. But sometimes it's sad.

I started to think again. Should I show my face to Buchou now? What if she doesn't wanna talk to me?

If you heard Buchou's voice earlier, it's mixed with emotions and desperation.

*Gulp*

I-I need to see her, I-I need to be a man!. Make yourself Hyodou Ise!

As I finished my lunch and put back my Bento from the room, I decided to head back to the clubroom.

(Front door of the club room)

My heart is beating fast!. I was about to open the door when I felt some strange feeling inside me

'shit'

I really feel nervous. Should I go back?

No! I'm here so there's no turning back!

Opened the door and saw everyone.

"Sorry if I'm late. I had some other things to take care of" I said with an apology tone

"Ara Ara it's time for you to show up. I'll make you red tea" As Akeno-san started to make me tea.

I turn my gaze to Buchou she's looking at me piercingly on the eye

S-She's mad?

"Ise where were you?" Buchou said that with a calm voice but deep inside,she's mad. REALLY mad.

"Huh?" I asked. I'm so scared really. My heart is beating fast as it is.

'what is this feeling?'

"Where were you?!" this time, Buchou raised her voice.

I was shocked. Why is she like this?

"I-I-I"

Damn it! I can't answer her!

*SLAP*

She approached me and then slap me on the face. My face is red now.

"Ouch Buchou that really hurts!" I said while touching my face where she slap it

Buchou seemed to be shocked for what she did. She finally snaps back from reality

"Ise I'm so-"

Before she could finish her apology, I walked away from her. I don't know I just need to get away! Why am I feeling like this?!

(Hyodou residents)

I'm currently on the guest room. That slap still hurts.

Ugh dammit! Why can't I understand a maiden's heart!?

I threw myself on the bed and make myself at peace. Trying to calm myself down.

*Ringgggggg*

My phone rings. I lazily get my phone from the side bed table.

Unregistered number? Who is this?

"Hello"?

"Iseeee- Kun!" ughh I feel deaf. Because someone shout.

Huh? It's a woman's voice

"hello? Who are you?"

"How mean! It's me Irina!"

Irina?

"Oh hey Irina!. It's been a long time!"

"Mou Ise-kun, you forgot my voice already!"

"haha it's been years I'm sorry"

"That's fine. Anyway can you meet me tomorrow?"

"Where?"

"at the airport. I want you to escort me"

"sure what time?"

"7:00 in the morning"

"Ohhh okay with me"

"Yesss can't wait to see my grown up childhood friend!"

"Haha sure sure"

"Hey I got some lot of things to do Ise-kun"

"Sure bye"

"Bye"

She then hunged up.

'Escort huh'?

(early morning)

I woke up from the guest room. I didn't slept inside my room. I wanna say sorry to Buchou. But I can't right now. I'm lacking courage.

As I entered my room I saw Asia and Buchou sleeping peacefully. My heart started to beat fast again.

I went to my closet and got some clothes. I then look at the two bishoujos sleeping on my bed. Good they're still sleeping.

I approached Buchou who's sleeping soundly.

*Suu~ suu~*

"I'm sorry Buchou. I shouldn't had walked out"

I look at her.

"..."

She's still sleeping.

I gotta do this! Well she doesn't know it anyway

I lowered myself down to reach Buchou's level. I can now feel her hot breath.

I drew my face near.

...

...

...

...

My lips met Buchou's forehead.

I kissed her while blushing.

I smell something sweet. It's Buchou's crimson hair.

I then parted away but not so far.

Beacause of Buchou's hair. It's smell good and when I look down, her red soft lips are attracting me!

*Gulp*

I can't stop myself. Her lips are pulling me closer

I can feel Buchou's breath. It's alluring me.

Three inches more and my lips will meet hers.

'shit I shouldn't do this'

'Buchou'... 

As I was about to kiss Buchou, my phone vibrates. Someone texted me. Irina?

 _'Ise-kun where are you?" the plane just got landed on Japan._

Shit I forgot about Irina!

 _On the way!_

I replied back

I look at Buchou she's still sleeping.

As I look at her I gave her a warm smile then I left the room

I almost did it though.

One step closer..


	3. Life 3

**Life 3**

It's been 1 hour since I've arrived at the airport. Right now I'm looking for Irina who just said 60 minutes ago that her plane just got landed on Japan.

While searching for her I heard someone calling my name

"Ise-Kunnnnnnn~~~~~ 3" It was Irina.

I approach her with a smile on the face

"Hey Irina! Look at you, you're grown up!"

"And look at you Ise-kun!, you look manly! and Tall! What's your height?"

As Irina look at me from bottom to top

"My height it 6'6" I said it while scratching the back of my head and smiling sheepishly.

"R-really? The last time I saw you you were like 4 feet tall and now, look at you!" Irina said while looking at me shockingly.

"I'm just a preteen back then"

As I noticed she's carrying a lot of things. I reached out for her hand and suggested..

"Do you want some help?"

"Yes, please carry this" As she gave me two heavy bags

"Woah, this is heavy! What are inside of these bags? Bricks? Stones? Or what?" I complaint with a funny voice

"How rude it's just my things" Irina pouted.

'I don't buy it' as I said in my head

"Anyway let's get going"

As we look for a cab to take Irina to her apartment

(At the cab)

"So why did you decide to stay here in Japan?" I asked while looking at her

"Nothing I just need to take a vacation" she said in a cheap tone of voice

"I see"

"And I miss my childhood friend too~~" As she hugs me tight.

"H-hey watch it!" I said while turning red. I pinch her left cheek to stop hugging me

"Owww owww!~~ stowp pwinching my f-face Ise-kun!"

"I'll stop pinching you if you stop hugging me! I can't breath!"

As she stopped hugging me

"Ouch that really hurts!" Irina complaint. I just laugh at her reaction

"I think we're here" I said while looking outside the window cab

We then decided to step outside the cab then I carry Irina's bags as we went inside her apartment

(At the elevator)

I'm currently leaning on the wall of the elevator. I then look at my watch.

Hmm it's past twelve? I wonder if Buchou is still mad at me. I then remembered the thing earlier.

Damn I almost kissed Buchou! Who can blame me? I-I love Buchou! And I will lose my mind if I found out that Buchou likes other man!

If I confessed to her, and if I got myself wrong to my conclusion that 'she likes me', then I'll lose my pride and courage to talk to people including her!

That's why I need to be careful. I'll just keep it from myself. For now, I'll just handle our current situation with Buchou.

"Are you okay? You look tired" Irina ask me with a worried expression.

"Huh? Y-yeah I-I'm fine! No need to worry"

Irina then ask me with a shy tone of voice

"H-hey, since it's past twelve we can eat lunch at the nearby restaurant."

"S-sure! Since I'm a little hungry too" I said with a humble voice

(At Irina's apartment)

Shockingly, Irina's apartment it surprisingly clean.

"Hey are there people who come inside here and clean your room?" As I said with a wondered voice

" I cleaned this long time ago before I left Japan."

As I look at her whole place. My eyes just notice everything that can be seen inside her apartment.

"So Ise-kun, there's a nearby restaurant across the street. Do you wanna eat now?"

"Sure. Come on let's go"

As we leave her things inside her apartment, closed the door and took an elevator to bring us down

(At the restaurant)

Me and Irina were sitting at the seat provided by the waitress.

"What do you wanna eat?" Irina asked

"Just anything is fine" I said nonchalantly.

Irina said our orders to the waitress and later on the waitress leave

After a few minutes of waiting, our foods arrived.

I see so Irina ordered me an American food. Well it's fine I guess since Buchou cooked me once an American breakfast and it's so delicious! I think I'll die because it's just so delicious

While eating, Irina ask me with a curious face

"So after this what are you gonna do?"

"I'm going home, take a warm bath, change my clothes, and go to school"

"You're still going to school?"

"Yeah it's important because I have club activities" yes after this I'm going to the clubroom and wait there until it's time

"I see. So you're very busy today"

"Yeah. I have lots of problem to solve"

As I continue to eat my food until there's nothing left.

Irina and I left the restaurant and I paid the food. It's kinda embarrassing if I let the woman pay our food. So I made the call.

After escorting Irina way back to her apartment, I bid my farewell

 **Part 2**

I'm at my house after a long ride from Irina's apartment, I decided to take a warm bath.

It's exactly 3 'o clock. Am I going to be late?

After 7 minutes of taking a bath, I change my clothes into my school uniform. And rushed outside my house.

(Inside of old school building hallway)

I'm now on my way to the club room. Shit it's 4 o' clock! The meeting will start at 6 o' clock! Well there's still time. But still I need to rush!

As I kept on running, I'm now standing Infront of the door. I feel nervous!

Shit! What if anyone is inside? More like:

If Buchou's there? What am I gonna say? I bet she'll ask me why I cut class today? How am I gonna respond to her question?

I held the doorknob and slowly twist it to open.

I took a peek slowly and when I saw it, no one's inside.

I felt relieved knowing that no one's there. I entered the room and sat on the couch. It's 4:30 pm. How will I kill time?

I decide to take a nap while sitting down where my head relax itself on the couch. Slowly my consciousness drifts away.

 **Part 3**

I am feeling something. My mind is feeling relaxed and I felt someone's warmth.

When I open my eyes, I saw a black haired oneesama patting my head gently like a child. More like I am currently lying my head on her lap! It's a legendary lap pillow this is!

I widened my eyes when I saw her face clearly. She just smile at my reaction

"Ara Ise-kun you're awake now. How does it feel? Having your head rested on my lap? Does it feel good?" Akeno-san ask me with a smile on her face

"A-Akeno-san! Why am I lying like this to your lap? And since when did you get here?" I answered with a panic mode

"Ara calm down. Ufufu it's 5:45 pm Ise-kun. Our class dismissed early and why did you cut class that's not nice at all" Akeno-san is MAD?

I felt her anger and quickly stood up to face her. Now her expression is angry. She's looking at me with hawk eyes!

'Oh crap!'

"U-uhmm w-well y-you see.." my voice is trembling.

She's still looking at me with hawk eyes! How am I gonna respond to her?

"M-my c-childhood friend a-ask me if I can escort her today from the airport" I said it with a troubled voice

*Hug*

Later on I felt a nice and warm feeling of a woman's hug. A-Akeno-san is hugging me! I can feel her breast!

Breast! Breast! Breast!

"We were really worried about you, you know? We thought something happened to you when you didn't show your face to us. Don't cut classes again okay?" now Akeno-san's voice is so gentle.

I felt relieved and calmed when she hugged me. Wait 'we'?

"We?"

"Yes, me and Rias are worried about you"

Buchou's worried about me? Wait Akeno-san called Buchou Rias? Are they calling their names when they're alone?

"S-so she's worried about me?"

Akeno-san hugs me even tighter.

"U-uhmm Akeno-san?"

"Ise-kun please hug me back"

Akeno-san's voice is so charming. My body feels hot. Because of her warmth. I hug her back, gently carresing my left hand on her back.

"Mhmmm" Akeno-san makes a lovely voice. No! If she makes such lovely voice then it will turn me on!

Akeno-san who is so close to me moves even closer. She then looks at me in the eye with a fairly red face.  
S-She's blushing?

I look at her eyes as well. I'm blushing too. My body is really hot.

I look at Akeno-san's lips. It's coming towards me. Akeno-san's face is so close she's bringing her face near. I can feel her warm breath.

One more inch and we're about to kiss. 

Closer.. 

As we're about to kiss, Buchou who saw us were about to kiss has a complicated face while looking at us

"B-B-Buchou?" both Akeno-san and I quickly separate from one another after witnessing Buchou's tears.

"I-Ise.. W-w-why?" Buchou has tears on her eyes

Buchou quickly left the room and slam the door as hard as it is.

It hurts me so much when I saw the woman I love walked out. It's just my damn fault! I can't control myself!

"Ise-kun I-I'm sorry" Akeno-san has a sad face.

"It's okay it's my fault too. I can't control myself. I need to go follow her!"

"Yes please." Akeno-san pleaded.

As I ran outside the clubroom to run after Buchou.

I saw her about to leave the old school building. I'm running as fast as I can to catch her

I then saw the others Kiba, Koneko-chan, Asia, and Xenovia with a wondered face. I run pass through them.

I need to go chase Buchou. Please Buchou, please just hear me out..

I kept on running. Buchou entered the new school building. Now Buchou is heading upstairs. I followed her

She runs fast and went to the 2nd floor and to the 3rd floor. This is our floor. I just kept on following her. I need to explain myself! Damn you Hyodou Ise! I'm so stupid!

"Buchou!"

I kept on calling her but she's just saying

"Don't follow me!"

her voice is mixed with tears.

Buchou I-I'm sorry please hear me out. I will keep on following you! I don't care if I get tired! I just need to follow you! Please hear me out...

Buchou went up again but this time she's cornered. She's headed to the rooftop. She slams the door hard.

Now I'm standing Infront of the door.

"Buchou please hear me out please"

I knocked the door hard and I heard her cries. It's really loud.

"Buchou please.. Please open this... let's talk please" I plead.

"It's all my fault I admit it's my fault please just let me see you"

"I don't want to see you or anyone else! Just leave.." Buchou shouted at me. She's still crying.

"Buchou... Please..."

I'm having tears already. It hurts me so much. I feel like I'm about to lose my life. Without Buchou, I will not be as happy as I am now.

I weakly fall down at my position. I'm having non-stop tears.

"Buchou ... I... I'm... S-sorry.. Please... Talk to me... Please.."

I can't stop my tears from flowing. This is the first time I hurt her. I'm crying but Buchou is crying really hard. I really hurt her

'Damn it! I'm so stupid! Buchou won't talk to me... What if she, she hates me now?'

That feeling just got stronger

'what if Buchou ignore me for the rest of my life?'

That feeling got more even stronger

'What... ... .. If'

...

...  
...

...

...

'Buchou gives up on me and find a new man that will make me jealous'

That feeling is a finishing blow to me

I don't want that to happen...

... 

No...

I stood up weakly and knocked again

"B-Buchou ... B-Buchou.. 

...

... 

... ...

"R-Rias" I called her name

"R-Rias p-please just p-please listen to m-me"

my voice is trembling. I want to speak clearly but I can't.

I heard Rias stood up and listened to the otherside of the door. I can hear her tired voice.

"R-Rias p-please before I-I-can say anything, p-please open t-t-this"

I begged for her to open

"P-please let.. Let me hug y-you" my voice is still trembling and I'm still having tears.

I heard her open the lock.

I burst opened the door and I saw her having red and swollen eyes. I quickly run forward and hug her tightly. I don't want to let her go.

I became emotional again and cried out loud

"R-Rias I'm sorry p-please forgive me i-if you had to see t-that and S-sorry I made you w-worried for c-cutting my c-class today s-sorry t-that I walked away there's a reason for all of this .. ... ... ... I-I'm sorry... ... ... .. "

I blurted out my weak feelings while hugging her. I can't catch my breath

Buchou hugged me back tightly. She gently caress my back trying her best to calm me down.

"I-Ise my I-Ise. I-I'm so s-sorry too. I-I shouldn't s-slap you on the face that day... ... ... I'm really am s-sorry ".

Buchou then looks at me. Buchou just put her hand on my cheek and she gently pat it.

I hold her hand which holding my cheek and kissed it. I still feel weak.

I gently pat her left cheek too..

"Rias"

"Ise"

Both of us just look at each others eyes. The two of us had red swollen eyes.

I reached Buchou's forehead and closed my eyes.

I won't hurt her anymore.

'I promise'


	4. Life 4

**Life 4**

It's been two days since the fight between I, Hyodou Ise and Rias Gremory. Right now, we're currently hugging each other on the bed and it's still early so I shouldn't wake her up. We are so tired to take a shower so we ended up wearing our school uniform.

Rias is sleeping peacefully and quiet. She looks innocent and cute while sleeping.

Right now, I am facing her cute sleepy face. I stroke her crimson red hair at the side and smile. I couldn't forget what I did to her. I feel like I'm the bad guy. Well I am really.

I wish I could forget. No! Me and Rias are okay now so, I'll do anything I can to make her happy.

While looking at her and thinking about what happened, Rias slowly opened her eyes.

Oh... She's awake

"Good morning Rias" I gave her a small smile

"Ise"

Rias stroke my left cheek then she come closer to me. Well we're actually close. But I think she want me to cuddle her. I will let her do anything that will make her happy.

I put my hand behind her back and gently pat it. I kissed her forehead and rest my head above her and say

"Rias, I'm sorry again for what happened last two days. There's an explanation to all of that. I promise no to-"

"I wanna say sorry too Ise. I slapped you on the face without any reason"

"No Rias I-"

Rias put her index finger on my lips to keep me quiet.

"I don't want to talk about this right now. I want to be happy today, together with you my Ise. So let's keep our issues behind our backs for a while."

I just nod at her. I then kissed her forehead and hug her even tighter.

Rias kissed my chest and goes up to my neck. Does Rias want to makeout?

Rias then pushed me. She's now above me and started to kiss my neck gently.

Her thighs, body, breast, arms and legs are contacted with my body. She wrapped her legs to my legs and intertwined her right finger to mine.

I can feel her warm breathing. It's alluring me and making me arouse. I'm pulling her even closer. She kissed so good

"hauh"

Rias goes down with my collar bone and that makes me moan. If she continue this, It will turn me on!

Rias looks at me with emotional eyes and muttered

"Ise, I love you."

These words makes my feelings so happy.

"Rias, I love you more"

She slowly drew her face near.

Slowly... 

I can now feel her warm breath.

...

...

...

...

...

Our lips pressed together. I gently move my lips side by side and pulled back and gently pressed it again. I kept on repeating it. We're kissing passionately.

While kissing, I caressed her thighs up to her back gently.

"Mmmhh"

Rias moaned with feelings. Her moans stimulate me so much.

Rias abruptly pushed her tounge inside my mouth. I let it enter.

I love this feeling, Rias's tounge is playing with mine.

While kissing I felt something on my chest. Rias is caressing my chest down to my stomach with her fingers.

*Zip*

Rias opened my zipper. Is this the time?

I slowly remove her Magenta skirt. And her panties became visible and slowly undid her buttons of her uniform while she remove my jacket.

We continue kissing while removing our clothes on. There some time that we stop because we bound to take some air and then go back kissing again.

We're at to the point that Rias is wearing her bra and panty while me only on my boxers.

I gently pushed her down and kissed her neck slowly. Rias wrapped her legs on my back. And then moaned really hard.

I think that Rias's erogenous zone is on her neck.

Her moans really stimulates my body and mine.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

I'm about to unhook her bra when someone knocks.

" Rias-oneesama and Ise-san it's almost time for Breakfast"

Me and Rias got up really fast.

"U-uhmm Asia we'll be there in a minute!" I said hesitantly

"Can I come in?

"N-No you can't. Just wait downstairs" Rias said it with a panicked voice.

"Okay" As Asia left

Me and Rias are currently getting dressed. After we finished dressing, Rias and I look at each others eyes

"T-That's close" Rias said while blushing.

"U-uh Y-yeah I-I guess" I replied with an embarrassed tone

But I look at her and smile.

"Shall we start a new day with just the two of us?" I asked while smiling and offered her my hand.

She look at me with a shocked expression but smiled afterwards and take my hand.

"Yes my cute Ise"

As we went down while making a huge smile on the face.


	5. Life 5

**Life 5**

 **Rias PoV**

"Rias that smells delicious" as Ise hug me from behind.

I'm currently cooking our breakfast. After me and Ise got down, I start my morning routine.

"Rias-oneesama do you want some help?" Asia suggested

"No please Asia. It's my payback from all of you. I did something that I shouldn't do."

"T-That's really nothing Rias-oneesama" Asia made a bitter smile

I continue on cooking while Ise hugs me even tight from behind.

"My Ise you can do a little more later. Let me finish my cooking for you"

Ise just look at me and smile.

"I love you"

As he kissed me on my lips. I returned the intensity that he's giving me. Asia wasn't watching so I kissed Ise passionately.

I broke the kiss and smiled

"I love you too" As I gave him a peck on his left cheek.

Ise left and sat on the couch and started to converse with Asia.

After several minutes, it's done

(Dinning)

"Rias your cooking is simply the best! I'll have some of the rice."

"Ise-san, it's already your twelfth bowl of rice"

"Ara Ise it's seems like you really like it"

"Ofcourse!"

Ise continue to eat his twelfth bowl of rice. As soon as he finished eating...

"Now I'm really full. It feels like my belly's gonna explode."

Ise rest his horhead on my shoulder. I pat his head.

"We need to go to school now. It's already late"

"Just a sec"

"Rias-oneesama, I need to go to school early. Can I go now? Besides I'll swing by at Xenovia's apartment"

"Sure"

Asia started to gather her things and left the house.

After two minutes, Isre raised his head away from my shoulder.

"I'm ready"

As we both stood up and gather our things and left.

(On the way to school)

Ise and I were walking while holding our hands. His five fingers are intertwined with my right hand. We are very much close to each other were my arm is contacted with his.

"If someone sees us like this, rumors are gonna spread"

"But we're both alone on this pathway"

"No, my problem is if we start commence walking with many people around us, we might separate our hands from each other"

"You wanna stop for a while?"

"You said that we're gonna be late"

"Well there's still time. Besides I don't want to separate my hand either"

"Okay"

As we both stop walking. Ise lean on the the wall while playing with my hands. Now both our ten fingers intertwined with each other.

I rest my body to his toned chest as I start feeling warm. I love hugging Ise. He's so warm and I feel safe if I'm with him because I know that he can protect me. He never failed to make a promise. I love this man. I love him.

I now hug him and buried my face to his neck as I gave him a peck. I started to feel emotional.

"I love you so much Ise"

"I love you too Rias. More than anybody and anything in this world. I can give up everything just for you. Even my life"

" I know you can give up everything. But I don't want you to give up your life. If you do, then I'll lose mine. Because you are my life rather you are my world, you are my Ise.

Ise's eyes started to form tears. I put my hand on his face and wipe out his tears.

"Rias thank you for changing my life"

"Ise thank you for changing me from who I am before. I hated men, but you change my point of view of how I see them"

"I can't thank you enough, I can't give you anything, but I'm willing to give you 'myself'. That's all I have."

"Just 'you' is enough to make me happy."

" I can't really say how much I love you but everytime I say it, I put feelings. I love you more than you love me"

"We both love each other. So live on and have a happy life with me my Ise"

Ise hugged me tight, so am I. I don't want this moment to end. With those word he blurt out, I can see where this everlasting relationship going. I'm happy he's happy, I guess there's a everlasting happiness when you're with your love one's.

(School)

 **Ise's PoV**

It's third period. After this period will be lunch time. I can't catch up with the lessons beacause what Buchou said. Maybe I should do something to make her day perfect.

RING

The bell rang and students stood up and went out hurriedly. Buchou who's beside me say

"I'll be waiting for you at the clubroom"

I look at Buchou, she winked at me.

"Ara Ara Buchou secretly winking at Ise-kun"

"It's just a charm so that's fine"

"Ufufu"

Akeno-san laugh and both of them left the room.

Oh yeah I forgot. If I tag along with the two great oneesama, people will be sending me death glares. That's why Buchou and Akeno-san left early.

I start walking towards the old school building when suddenly I sensed someone hiding behind the trees.

"Come on out. Don't make me come there for you"

He/she ignored my warning.

He/she run away faster.

It's a she!

"Hey wait up!"

She threw me something. I don't know what this is. It's some kind of pendant with a dragon mark on it.

She's a blonde girl with a very long hair wearing glasses. I didn't saw her face clearly because I started to feel pain and headache. My vision is blurry and my sight is nearly black. I drop from where I'm standing and cough some blood.

What's this feeling?! I then look at the pendant. I felt an urge to stay away from that unknown thing but I couldn't resist because my body is trembling with fear and my legs are weak to move. It feels like my chest is going to sliced up into half. I then passed out.


	6. Life 6

**Life 6**

 **Akeno's PoV**

"Where's Ise-kun?"

Rias said while making a worry face. That's because lunch time is almost over. We're starting to get all worried.

Koneko-chan entered the clubroom while carrying Ise-kun.

"Buchou, I found him outside lying on the ground and he's bleeding!"

Koneko-chan is worried too

"Ise!"

"Ise-kun!"

"Ise-san"

Me, Rias, and Asia-chan went to him. Buchou started to stroke Ise-kun's cheek while Asia brought her Twilight healing to heal Ise

"Ise what happened!?"

No response.

"Buchou, he's unconscious. Maybe if we let him rest he'll get better."

"What happened to Ise-san?"

"Ise-kun"

Buchou carried Ise to the couch. Asia-chan continue to heal him.

"Buchou, I found this outside. He seems to be holding it."

Koneko-chan gave the pendant to Rias.

Rias seemed to be puzzled.

"What's this?"

"There's a dragon mark on it"

Koneko-chan says that while in deep thought.

"Who did this to my Ise?"

*kuhh cough cough*

Seconds later Ise-kun start to cough more blood

 **Rias PoV**

 **"** Ise!"

I approach Ise and hug him

"Ise what happened!? Are you okay?"

I kissed Ise's forehead

"R-Rias..."

Ise still can't speak properly. Ise started to move away and cough more and more of blood

"Ise what's happening to you? Please tell me."

Ise pointed my hand. What's this? This is the pendant. He's pointing it

"P-P-please *kuhh* p-put t-t-that a-away"

Ise said that weakly. I gave the pendant to Koneko-chan and asked her to stay away for a while.

As she stay away, Ise felt lighter and stop coughing blood. Later on Ise hug me weakly. It feels like he'll fall in any second. So I hold him tight.

"R-Rias, l-let's go far a-away" Ise passed out

"Ise-san"

"Ise"

After that we went home while carrying Ise.

(Home)

We went home early. Me and Asia skipped school today. If my Ise is not okay and he's asking to go home early, I'll do anything even ditching anything.

I led Ise to our room laid him down on bed.

*Knock*

Asia came in

"Rias-oneesama, I'll make some soup for Ise-san"

"Yes, please"

Asia walked out. As I started to strip Ise's shirt beacause I'll change his clothes.

As I remove his shirt he suddenly woke up.

"R-Rias?"

I was astonished beacause he suddenly speak.

"Ise! How are you feeling?"

"W-woman"

"What?"

"I-It's.. S-She's a woman"

"Who?"

"S-She's did this to m-me"

"Do you know where she is?"

"I-I don't know"

I stroke Ise's hair up and put an Ice bag to his forehead.

"R-Rias, don't leave me" Ise beg while gripping my hand tightly and looking at me emotionally

" I'll never leave you Ise"

Ise let go of my hand and lay down to our bed. He seemed relieved.

"What makes you think that?

"I had a nightmare. You're leaving me. I t-tried to stop you b-but you said you have to go a-anyway"

I shed Ise's tears.

"I'll never gonna leave you. You'll be with me forever right? Besides, y-you didn't m-make love to me y-yet"

I said that with a blush. Ise gave a small laugh and got up to bed

"Ise you don't have to sit up"

"I want y-you"

"Wh-what do you m-mean?"

Ise looked away

"N-No"

"Y-you want m-me?"

Ise blushed further more and looks at me with a determined eyes

"I-Is it f-fine? Right n-now?"

"U-uhmm"

Ise looks away and lay to our bed while he covered his body and face with a blanket.

"W-wait Ise"

Ise raised up and looks at me

"It's fine. I'm sorry Buchou I asked such indecent things to you"

"Buchou?"

"I-I mean Rias. Sorry"

I stared at him for a while.

"U-uhmm, Rias I'm really am s-sorry"

"T-That's fine you should sleep now. I know you're tired"

"A-are you m-mad?

"No, what makes you say that"

"Because I said indecent things and called you Buchou"

"T-That's nothing"

"M-maybe I'm doing things fast"

"W-what do you mean?"

"N-nothing haha"

"Yes"

"Yes? You mean I-I'm doing it fast?"

"N-No"

"H-Huh?"

"I-I'll do it"

"D-do what?"

"I-I'll satisfy y-your desires"

Ise looked at me with a shock face. He dropped his jaw and later on he spoke

"Y-you don't have-"

"I'll do it"

"A-are you sure?"

I look away

"Mou, don't make me say it again"

"N-No! I-I just can't belive-"

"W-We'll do it if I-I'm ready and y-you're ready"

"I-I respect you"

"I-I love you Ise"

"I-I love you too"

While Ise is laying down to our bed, I contacted my body to his muscular chest and pressed my breast further to arouse him. While we look at each others eyes, we felt a moment of love. As I approach my lips to his, I felt his warm breath and closed his eyes.

As we're about to kiss, Asia came in

"Ihhhhh Rias-oneesama that's unfair!"

"U-uh Asia this is-"

"Ufufu"

At the end we fought over Ise.


	7. Life 7

**Life 7**

 **Ise's PoV**

It's early morning and I can hear the birds singing as I look at the sunlight passing through the curtains, the light lit up.

On my side I see Rias. As usually, her eyes were closed.

She's sleeping while she uses my arm as hugging pillow.

When I tried to look at the other side, there was none. Asia must have wake up earlier than us.

I look up to the clock hanging on the wall. It's time to wake up.

I can move my body. But it's still hurts like broken bones or worst than that.

"Rias"

"..."

No response.

"Rias"

"Suu~"

Her eyes are closed

"Rias my love"

"Suuuu~"

On the looks of it, Rias is playing with me. I know she's awake but enjoys teasing me by not responding to my calls.

"Rias, we're gonna be late"

I poke her cheek but her response is

"Suuuuuuuuu~"

"Rias I know you're awake"

"..."

She didn't answer.

I smiled and thought of something. I should tease her a little bit.

I stood up weakly.

"Rias I'm gonna shower"

As I do a few steps away from her, I heard footsteps behind me.

I then realised that something wrap on my waist.

Rias pulled me back to bed again and she started laughing.

When I landed on the bed I groan

"Aghhhhh. My body is still weak Rias" 

"Fufufu. My Ise sure is impatient. I'm sorry my Ise" Rias giggle

Rias is in front of me standing while me lying on the bed facing her.

I look at her and smile then pulled her with force and trap her with my warm embrace

She gasped

"Ise! You real-"

I gave her a peck on the lips.

"Don't do that again."

"It's fun teasing you Ise" As Rias put her nose to mine

"I love you"

"I love you too my Ise"

As the morning tease ended and we went down for Breakfast.


	8. Life 8

**Life 8**

 **Time skip**

 **Ise's PoV**

We were gathered at the clubroom. That's because it's an emergency.

It happens all about that woman who threw some kind of pendant to me. If I'm correct that medal was kept by Akeno-san. Koneko-chan must have gave it to her.

As we all gathered at the clubroom, Akeno-san served tea while Buchou start the meeting

"Ise, are you feeling better?"

"Not much. After I collapsed and lose consciousness at class, feels like my body is weak"

That's true, after we finished breakfast we went to school and after a few hours, I suddenly collapsed and lose consciousness at class. Some student came rushing to put me in the infirmary but Buchou and Akeno-san took the initiative. I just woke up and made my way here and Buchou started the meeting.

"That's not even a good sign"

Buchou approach me and she put a hand on my forehead and drew her face near

B-Buchou! Your face is near.

"B-Buchou I can still move freely"

"But not that much. I really need to take care of you even more"

As Buchou made her forehead touch mine. I blushed

"R-Rias-oneesama"

Asia glared at us

"Ara Ufufu"

Akeno-san giggled

Rias snap out from reality. She realize that her face was close. She move back a few inches and smiled

"Akeno, would you mind keeping that pendant? I'm gonna find some informations on that medal"

"Hai Buchou"

Rias cleared her voice

"We didn't know who's that woman is and we still don't have any traces or marks of her presence but we're gonna do our best."

"Hai"

As we all exclaimed

As the meeting continues...

 **Time skip**

On the way home, my body begins to tremble with fear and alertness. Buchou notice that it's not normal

"Ise are you okay?"

"NO!" I shout with full of despair inside my head.

I drop my knees down and put my two hands to my head. Suppressing the pain I'm feeling.

What's this feeling!? Someone's watching I can feel it!

"Ise?"

Rias called my name but I can't hear it clearly.

I stood up weakly and began to walk across the road. M-my body is moving on its own!

Shit there's a huge truck coming. My body just stayed at the middle looking at the truck.

"Ise!"

Rias jumped and push me away. Making our way across the road.

"Ise what are you doing!? Don't get yourself killed"

Rias hug me tightly and she let my head rest on her breast.

"M-My body m-move-"

 _I lost consciousness_


	9. Life 9

**Life 9**

I can feel something cold on my forehead.

"Sekiryuutei, Hyodou Ise"

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know. What you need to know is that you need to leave everyone "

"Who?"

"Leave Rias Gremory's peerage"

I was shocked and asked the mysterious voice

"I won't leave her peerage! Why would I do that?!"

"He's coming. If you don't leave, they will get involve"

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT"

"You'll know the truth. I already sounded you an alert."

"I don't get you! I'll never leave Rias!"

"YOU are destined to leave her"

"What?! Don't fuck with me! We love each other! And I'm gonna do my best to keep our relationship strong!"

"Bwaha!"

The mysterious voice gone laughing wildly

"We'll see"

As the light envelope me and brings me back to reality.

 **Rias PoV**

After I change Ise's clothes I gently put him on the bed and embrace him. Then I noticed that he's all sweaty and he's breathing hard.

"Ise?"

I put my right hand to his forehead and brought my face close to his.

I can feel the heat. I kissed his forehead and rest my head to his.

"Ise, what's happening to you"

Ise suddenly opened his eyes and having a hard time catching his breath

"Ise are you better?"

Without a word, Ise hug me tight.

"R-Rias Rias Rias"

He buried his face to my shoulder and he manly cry.

I rub his back to calm him down. 

"What happened to you my Ise?"

I kiss his forehead and hug him even more.

He look at me straight from the eyes and mutters.

"R-Rias... You... Won't leave... Me right?"

I was shocked

"Y-you were dreaming about me leaving you?"

Ise cried more and separates himself to my warm embrace.

"S-so you're... Really gonna... Leave... Me"

Ise looked at me fiercely yet with fear. I didn't mean that.

"W-wait Ise that's not what m-meant. You know that I will never gonna leave you! We'll be forever"

Ise back off a little and rest his back on the wall. He's looking down. I can't see his face clearly because of his bangs

On the looks of it, Ise is covered with anxiety and that makes him lose his usual self.

I tried to approach him but he refuses. I approach him anyway and faced him. He shakes his head to the left.

I rest both of my hands to his shoulder.

"Ise, this isn't like you! What makes you say that?"

Ise just stayed there quiet.

"I love you Ise"

Ise looks at me right away and cried but he quickly looks away.

"Y...you're... Just... Saying... That"

I became enrage. Why is he like this? I slapped him hard to his left cheek. This slap was harder than before.

"Why are you like that?! What makes you think that?! You're not the Ise I know!"

I slap him on his right cheek this time.

"Are you awake?!"

I slapped him again harder this time. I slap his right and left cheek. I noticed that his cheeks are completely red.

"TELL ME YOU'RE AWAKE!"

I slap him again. I didn't noticed that tears are starting to flow on my face.

"I WANT TO SEE THE ISE I KNOW!"

I shout and slap him non-stop.

"TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE ME!"

Ise couldn't wistand it and held my hands up.

Now I see Ise's raging eyes. Besides his eyes, I see his cheeks red because I slap him hard. I see different Ise before. But now-

Ise drew his face slowly and look at me. He released my hands and grab my shoulder to push me on the wall.

He held both of my hands pinning me to the wall and bringing his face close.

I became nervous and tried to release myself but it quickly stop because his face is really close.

"I-Ise... S-stop please"

I tried hard to release myself but then I felt Ise's face landed on my neck.

Ise's kissing my neck. He goes down to my collar bone.

"I-Ise please... Stop please"

I beg for him to stop but he didn't listen.

Ise use his free hand to strip my clothes. I clutch on the bedsheet. Ise goes down and kissed my breast wildly.

Now I'm feeling a little comfortable. But this isn't right. I need to calm Ise and bring him back.

Ise removes my uniform and goes down with my skirt. I need to stop myself.

Ise push me down to bed and now he's on top of me. I look at him emotionally. I want to say 'please stop' but I can't. I'm enjoying this a little.

Ise removes his Blazer strip his clothes and threw it on the otherside. I'm on my underwear and he's on pants.

He leaned on me and started to kiss my neck wildly it goes down to my breast and to my stomach

"Mhhhmm"

I closed my eyes and moan. As Ise heard me moan, he looks at me and kissed me passionately on the lips. It's gentle and long. With this kiss, I knew that Ise is coming back.

I interlocked my legs to his waist and kiss him back with great intensity while pulling his hair.

He quickly reacted by making me sit up and rest my thigh to his. As we kissed while using our tounge, I yelp

"Tell me you love me"

"I love you... And I'm sorry as well Rias"

"Are you better?"

He separates himself and looks at me with a smile.

"Yes. We can stop now."

I love him. He knows how to understand. We almost have done it. As expected to my love.

"You are brimming with understanding, loyalty and courage my lovely Ise"

He smiled and kiss me on my lips softly. I can feel his love to this passionate kiss. As we stop he stood up and picked up my clothes and dress me. He put my clothes back and buttoned my uniform.

He look at me and smile.

"Sorry"

"It's fine. I love you"

I kissed his forehead and hug him.

"I'm glad you're back my Ise" 

_Welcome back Ise._


	10. Life 10

**Life 10**

 **Ise's PoV**

I woke up next to Rias who is naked and hugging my left arm tightly. After what happened last night, I feel embarrassedand at the same time I feel anxious. Was it really a dream? I wish it will stay as a dream.

This happens because of that crazy woman who threw an unknown pendant at me which makes me feel weak and sick.

Her identity is still not yet revealed. More like I'm full of thoughts today.

Whose voice is talking to me in my dream? Damn

What's with that pendant?

Ughh I feel anxious.

I snap out from thinking deep thoughts when Rias put her right hand on my chest.

She's still asleep.

Moments later, she slowly opened her eyes and yawning.

"Ara Ise.."

She said with a low voice.

"Rias, you're awake."

Rias quickly sit up straight and looks at me.

"Ise I have to tell you something"

She said with a serious voice.

"What is it"

She take a deep breath and speak.

"I'm sorry but.."

"But what?"

 _"We should break up"_

She said with a cold voice.

I look at her with full of shock and ask her again. She must be kidding

"What are you talking about"

 _"I wanna break up"_

As I heard her say that, my heart begins to beat irregular.

My body is trembling from those cruel words that came out from her. S-She can't be serious why would she-

"Why would yo-"

I'm about to ask her why but she stood up without looking at me. This can't be happening! This is not Rias!

She dressed herself. I stood up and grab her hand. But she refuse to grab and quickly landed her palm on my left cheek.

"Didn't I said that we're done?!"

"I can't understand you! Why would you want to break up.."

"BECAUSE I'M TIRED OF LOVING YOU"

That's a final blow to me. My heart break as it is and she backed of. I feel like I'll fall from any second.

Tears are starting to flow from my cheeks. I closed my eyes and ask.

" W-what a-about last night?... You...you were-"

"EXACTLY!"

I opened my eyes with shock and look at her. As I look at her, her blue eyes are turning red. She's enrage

"YOU ALMOST DID IT! I HATE YOU FOR THAT! I CAN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE! YOU CAN'T EVEN CONTROL YOUR URGES!"

I look at her... How she... Yell at me... I never seen this side... Where Rias is... 

_Giving up on me..._

she was about to walk out not until she said her last words.

 _"I'm just using you from the start anyway..."_

She said coldly..

She closed the door. I break my composure and drop my knees down on the floor and cried with all I got.

"R-Rias! R-Rias!"

My breathing and my heart beat are irregular. This is the second time I lost my heart to someone.

 **"BELIEVE ME NOW?"**

I heard a creepy voice not far away. I shook my head from left to right to find out where that voice is coming from.

 **"I TOLD YOU. SHE WAS JUST USING YOU AS A TOY"**

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

 **"I AM YOUR WEAK SIDE MY FRIENDS CALL ME 'WEAK ISE'"**

"WHY ARE YOU BOTHERING ME IN MY DREAMS!?"

 **"THAT'S NOT ME IDIOT! I CAME OUT JUST NOW! THE ONE WHO ALWAYS SOUNDED YOU A WARNING IS YOUR STRONG SIDE!"**

"IS THIS A FUCKING DREAM!?"

 **"YEAH IT IS! TOO BAD YOU CAN'T WAKE UNTIL YOU STAND OUT STRONG HAHAHAHA!"**

 **"** Those.. Cruel words just now... YOU FUCKING USE MY FEELINGS?!"

 **"YEAH BECAUSE YOU WERE SCARED AT ANYTHING RIGHT?! AND MOST OF ALL, YOU ARE AFFRAID OF** _ **LOSING**_ _ **HER!".**_

 **"** Damn you! If this is a dream then Rias will probably wake me up!"

 **"Nonsense! Your other side already sounded you a warning! That means,** _ **RIAS GREMORY WILL LEAVE YOU SOON**_ **"**

I **'** m starting to lose my cool. Because of he's saying, it feels like it's all... _True.._

 **"What happened now WEAK ISE?"**

I stood up and make a confident pose. I actually feel scared of what my weak side is gonna say"

 **"Even if you pose like that, that doesn't change a thing! I can completely read you!"**

"Oh really!?"

Actually, I'm scared now

 **"HAHAHA! Just how long will you keep up the act! HAHAHA THEN HOW 'BOUT THIS!"**

My room gets distorted and there's a huge Crack that will transfer me somewhere.

The scenery changed th-this is... 

I saw Rias far away with... Some other... 

_Guy..._

My heart starts to beat fast. It feels like my heart is gonna break. 

Rias move herself closer to the guy and closed her eyes. The guy reacted by putting his hand on Rias' butt and moving her even closer. 

_No..._

The guy instantly kissed Rias passionately yet with... _Love.._

 _Am I too lame to kiss Rias passionately on the lips... Am I a bad kisser..._

**"IT SEEMS LIKE YOU'RE STARTING TO BREAK HAHAHA!"**

I quickly snap out from my delusions.

"I know that Rias won't leave me!"

 **"I'll just wait till you fall from your anxiety!. THEN HOW ABOUT THIS!"**

In an instant the ground shakes violently and causing me to fall.

In this scene, it's a room

 _Please make this stop... I..I_

Someone entered the scene. Rias is only on her underwear. And the guy she kissed earlier is lying on the bed

 _Don't... Tell..me_

"S-stop t-this"

 **"Giving up already?"**

"P-please S-stop"

 **"NO NO! You need to see this!"**

I covered my eyes with both of my hands but some shadows held my hand down so I can watch this scene. I tried to resist by not looking forward but the shadows held my face and opened my eyes wider to look at them.

On the scene, the guy is kissing Rias neck up and down to her stomach. I can hear her moans. He gently removed her underware and spread her legs wide.

"NO! RIAS NO!"

At that second, that man plunged into Rias.

The shadows let me go and I fall down on my knees and brought both of my hands to my head.

"PLEASE MAKE THIS STOP!"

Right now all I can hear is that Rias, moaning. I covered my ears and put my forehead on the floor.

"STOP THIS! PLEASE STOP!"

 **"Weak"**

At that moment, my shadow slam some hard object on my head and that makes me unconscious. 

**Rias's PoV**

I woke up next to Ise while embracing him. As I felt something weird. Ise is all sweaty but he isn't... Breathing?!

I sit up straight and lock him in my arms

"Ise?!"

I shake him but I got no response

"Asia!"

I called Asia.

KNOCK KNOCK

Asia opened the door widely

"Rias-oneesama what happened?"

"I-Ise's not breathing!"

Asia came rushing and brought out her Twilight healing.

Asia is healing Ise's head. After a minute..

"Rias-oneesama it's not working"

"What?!"

I drew my face close to Ise and planted a kiss on his lips. I blow air inside his mouth. It didn't work.

"This is urgent we need to go to the hospital in the underworld! Call the other members"

"Yes Rias-oneesama"

 _I can't take it... Ise's not breathing..._

 _ **XVXVXVXVXVXVXVXXVXVX**_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hi guys thanks for supporting my story and for the next chapter will likely focus on Ise's recovery.**_ **I'd like some of my readers read one of my favorite fanfics. "** _ **High school DxD fanfiction and Blood of the rook" by 'Senpai_Otaku'. Beacause I'll be borrowing one of his visiting his profile at wattpad. Well that's all**_

Thanks


	11. Life11

**Life 11**

 **Akeno's PoV**

It was a certain day where I was on my home reading novels. The novel I'm reading is all about relationship.

"How I wish I can find my true love.."

I suddenly blurted out what's on my mind. I closed the book and sigh. I stood up and went to shower.

In the shower, I let the warm water hit me that makes me calm my mind and relax. For a woman, bathing twice a day is a good thing.

I'm imagining my own man. I like someone if he protects me whenever I'm in trouble and being manly is making me fall for him even more. Is there any man who can love me except for Ise-kun? I know that he belongs to Rias. I understand that.

As I continue to admire my love of my life, I went out on the shower and dried myself off.

I'm currently sitting on the sofa until I got a call. There's a small magic circle appear on my left ear.

"Akeno-san!"

This voice.. Is it Asia-chan?

"What's the matter? Why are you sobbing?"

"Rias-oneesama needs you please hurry"

"Why what happened?"

"Ise... San"

When I heard Ise-kun's name I quickly got up.

"What happened to Ise-kun!?"

"P-Please just hurry"

And with that I got dressed and went out..

 **XVXVXVXVXVXVXVX**

 **A/N**

 **Hey small chapter isn't it? Well I plan on putting** _ **Senpai_Otaku 's**_ **character on the next chapter. I'm still planing for Akeno's love life and what it's like to be loved. Will it change her** _ **S side?**_ **Well thanks for your support …**


	12. Life12

**Life 12**

 **Akeno's PoV**

At my current situation we, the Gremory group are in the hospital in the underworld. As I look at Ise-kun lying on the bed while Rias holding his hand crying, the other members can't take a look at this situation too.

Not until the doctor enters the room. Rias quickly got up and converse with a doctor for a minute. We stay out on their conversation until Rias shivered.

"W-what a-are you t-talking about..?"

"I'm so sorry Gremory-san but we'll do our best to heal the Sekiryuutei"

"YOU BETTER DO... Something..."

Rias started to cry like she's losing Ise-kun. I came from behind and rest my hand on her shoulders.

I look at the doctor and asked.

"What happened to Ise-kun?"

"H-he's in... ... Coma"

I almost drop my knees down as the other members did. But Asia drop hers and cries hard.

"I-Ise-san... W-was..."

Asia started to cry as Xenovia and the other members comfort her.

"Uhm. I'm sorry Gremory-san, but there's more than that..."

Rias look at the doctor weakly

"He's memory is... Temporarily... Wiped out.."

Rias can't take it anymore and approach the doctor. She released a demonic aura towards him while she cries.

"YOU BETTER... DO SOMETHING!"

Rias dropped herself down again and cry some more.

"I-Ise..."

As the room filled with tears and regrets.

 **Time skip**

I'm on my way home walking on the streets. It's now 6:30pm it's really dark but I can still see clearly. This is the advantage of being a demon.

I'm still worried about my bestfriend. Her love is in coma and I couldn't do anything about it. That brings me a question, Ise-kun become like that when she said that a woman toss some kind of pendant Infront of him and that makes him sick and cough blood.

After a few days he became normal, but not for long. He lost balance and sight. Ise hasn't been better ever since that incident occur. Maybe I should examine that pendant when I go home.

And these past few days, I've been feeling sluggish. I can't really release some lightning. If I do, then I'll have vertigo. Maybe I should train soon.

Moments later as I walk continuously having full of thoughts, someone called.

"Hey look at that! Dude it's a hot babe!"

I look ahead and sees a group of gang looking at me and blocking my way. The three of them stepped forward as if they want to get me.

I backed off a little until I turned around hopping to escape. Why now!? I can't use any magic!.

As I turned around I saw two guys blocking my way. There's a total of five gangsters here.

"Heyyy watcha gonna do baby? Come with us!"

"Yeahh! Let's throw a party just us and you!"

"Hey Erik, you shouldn't devour that hot chick on your own!"

"She sure have some large breast! Lemme suck at her nipples after all of ya'!"

"Shaddap all of ya', boss Erik will decide. It's a good time! No one's here! Grab her come on!"

They continue to say vulgar words. They went near me and I can feel someone touch my ass and someone grab my arms.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Ey don't Yell at us! Cover her mouth!"

"Yes boss Erik"

As they got both of my hands and tied it then they covered my mouth. I tried resisting but I don't have much power.

"Mmmhh!.. Mphhhh!"

The guy called Erik put his hand on my legs sliding it up causing me to feel nervous. The rest of them held me down opening my legs for their boss to stroke my legs.

I struggle, but he continue to stroke my legs. My... My... I don't want these guys have my...

"Hey what the fuck!"

Someone shouted as the gangsters took notice of his presence.

There's a man standing alone not from far away.

The gang then stood up and look at him fiercely.

"What the fuck this man's problem?! Got a fuckin' problem dude?!"

The man then took a step forward and faced the guy Erik.

"Let go of that woman.."

He said calmly yet with furious eyes. The rest of the gang backed off but Erik stand alone.

"Hey what the fuck?! You AFFRAID of this mother fucker!? He's alone, we're five what the fuck!"

The gangsters then took a little step but the man looks at them with fiercely eyes as if he's looking to your soul. I can feel something from him..

 _Who is he?_

"Mother fucker!"

The guy Erik planted a punch on his face but before he can land, it hits Erik right before he punches the man.

The so called Erik fall from his comrades. The impact of his punch is deadly. The man then grabs a metallic pole and hit Erik's legs causing to yell out of pain.

The other gang members runaway leaving only the guy Erik.

"There, so you can't harm any woman any more! That will be your fucking lesson!"

Erik continue to yell. The man seems irritated by his voice and hit his manhood hard using the pole.

The so called gang leader passed out.

I look at the situation with my jaw drop. I'll say my thanks to this brave and manly guy.

As the guy went over me and he untie all of the ropes and uncovers the handkerchief that was covered in my mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I-I'm fine"

He help me stood up. I look at him, he's _manly._

"T-thanks for the h-help.."

I said being shy at the same time.

"Uhh N-No! It's a man's duty to protect woman"

He said while scratching the back of his head and planted a warm smile.

"B-by the way what's your name?"

"Himejima Akeno, you?"

"Nice to meet you Akeno-san. I'm Sonoda Masato. Please let's know each other well"

As he gave me a very charming smile that makes my heart race.

Maybe

 _He's the one..._

 **XVXVXV**

 **A/N**

 **Finally! There's a man out there that can make Akeno's heart race! As always guys thank you for supporting my story. For the next chapter will likely be focusing on Rias X Ise and Akeno X Masato. Let's know more about Masato …**

 **Thanks once again!**


	13. Life 13

**Life 13**

 **Akeno's PoV**

"Tell me more about yourself."

Right now I'm currently talking to Masato-kun who's walking me home.

He tells me about himself and where does he live, when he's birthday and other stuffs.

"Are we close to your home Himejima-san?"

"Uhm yeah. You can call me Akeno you know?"

"Ahaha sure thing Akeno"

He smiled charmingly again while scratching his cheek using his index finger.

"Thanks again for saving me.."

"My pleasure. I saw someone needing help so I came rushing."

"By the way, where did you come from? How did you know where I was?"

"I was at the convenience store when I heard dirty thoughts"

"Thoughts? You can read minds?"

Masato widen his eyes a little then goes back to his usual smile.

"U-uhmm it's not hard to guess"

He avoid eye contact. I knew it, I can sense something from him.

Since my senses are weak right now, I can't identify what kind of instincts he has.

"Are we here?"

We stop walking and I didn't notice that we're at home.

"Yeah"

"Well then I should keep going"

He faced back and starts walking.

"Hey wait Masato-kun"

He turns around to face me

"Yes?"

"I would like to know more about you. Thanks for saving me. Do you want some tea? I'll serve you inside."

"Uhmm I really don't like tea and-"

"Please? I'll just saying my thank you by offering you something"

He looks at me with a natural expression. He sigh and clear his throat.

"A-alright then.. If you insist"

With that we went inside home.

 **Living room**

Masato-kun take interest at what he's seeing.

"Please make yourself at home"

He sat down at the couch while having thoughts.

If he's a mind reader, then.

"Masato-kun what do you like black sage tea? Or something else?"

He looks at me and smile.

"Black sage tea would be good and calling me Masato is fine"

I smiled and prepare his tea. After a few minutes I put the tea set on the living room table.

"Thanks Akeno"

"Welcome"

He drank the tea and a moments later I can see a hint of sparkles in his eyes.

"You really make a good tea! It's delicious!"

"Thanks for the complement Masato"

Now I need to ask him few questions. I can now sense what aura he's having. My senses are coming back.

"Masato"

He put the tea cup at the table.

"Yes?"

"What are you?"

I asked him straight to the point. The room is filled with silence. It seems like he's thinking for the best answer.

"What do you mean?"

He smiled sheepishly and scratch the back of his head.

"I can sense different aura from you."

He then looks down. I can't see his face because of his hair.

"Is that why you invite me?"

"Half truth but it's the way of saying thank you"

"Can't you just say thank you and let this go?"

"I-I'm sorry"

He rise his head and looks at me with a serious face.

"You.. How do you know I'm different?"

"So you are different?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer any of mine.."

The room once again filled with silence.

Until Masato spoke.

"We're friends now right?"

"Ofcourse!"

"Then.. That means.. You trust me"

"Yes with my whole heart"

"Even though we just met?"

"Yeah. I can trust you enough that's why I'm asking you this to know more about you."

"Okay then sit besides me"

I sit besides Masato and listen to what he was about to say. I didn't notice that while we're having an argument two minutes ago it's already raining hard.

"Akeno"

"Masato" 

_"I'm a mind reader"_

 **DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

 **Hey guys this chapter is all about Masato and Akeno. But I can promise you that after two chapters will be going back at Ise's recovery. Let's first focus on Akeno and Masato. Because Masato will be an important element in this story.**

Thanks once again


	14. Life 14

**Life 14**

 **Akeno's PoV**

Masato looks at me deeply in my eyes as if he's trying to read my mind. He's face is serious is he reading my mind?

"Are you reading my mind?"

Masato snap back to reality and looks at the other direction and he chuckles.

"You're interesting"

He smiled and turn his gaze at me.

"Why would you say that?"

"Hey can I hold your hand for a second?"

I quickly retract my hand and ask.

"Why would you want that?"

He laugh softly with a charming smile while his eyes are closed. That makes me blush a little.

"You said you trust me"

"Yeah but don't get cocky"

He softly laugh non-stop. W-why is my heart beating fast?

"Come on just for a second"

He pulled both of my hands and gently hold it with care.

Masato closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if he's concentrating on something.

W-why is he doing this? But I feel comfortable. Is it because he has manly hand or his hand feels warm?

I felt an urge to put both of his hand on my cheeks but quickly resisted. W-what's wrong with me?

"Y-you said it's only for a second. But you're holding my hand for too long"

"Be silent please"

"Wha-"

"Shhhh"

He motioned his lips to make me shut.

After 3 minutes, I can't hold the awkwardness anymore and ask him. I don't care if he lose focus.

"Masato what are you planing really"

"..."

"Masato"

"..."

"Masato don't ignore me"

I tried to retract both of my hands but in an instant something warm and soft covered my lips.

My body froze for an instant and I blink three times to see Masato's close face.

H-he's lips are...

Masato is kissing me while I had my guard down and I smell something sweet like mint on his breath and his eyelashes are quite long. His eyes are shut and that makes me blush because of his innocent looking face.

But my instincts react differently. I closed my eyes as well and enjoy the warm and soft feeling of his lips. Soon enough it evolves to making out where we overlap our lips gently and hardly catching our breath.

I retract my left hand gently to put it on his left cheek gently stroking it and goes to his hair pulling his face close for deepening the kiss.

Masato used both of his hand to gently stroke my back where my erogenous zone lies. He pulled me closer and closer even though from the top I was close.

Soon, obscene sounds where escaping from my mouth. I'm just experiencing the best kiss of my life. Masato really kiss good it's making my consciousness drifts away.

At our current position where I am sitting on his lap makes me more arouse and I can't ask for more and we are currently kissing non-stop like we're very hungry.

Both of us stop and having a hard time to catch our breath.

Me who is sitting at Masato's lap move away from embarrassment.

"W-why..."

"I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to..."

He looks away and covered his eyes with his left hand.

Both of us are blushing really hard.

 _Just why did he... Kiss me.._

 **Masato' PoV**

After Akeno and I kissed we both blushed and from embarrassment I covered my eyes.

I thought of something. I did kiss Akeno cause... I'm having feelings with her? Or just an urge? I really can't understand myself

 _You are stupid me!_

It reminds me of something. I held Akeno's hands for too long asude from that I kissed her passionately and yet..

 _Something is wrong with me.._

I look at her with serious eyes and she did too.

I look at her as if I am looking directly at her soul and that makes her shiver.

"W-What's with that look Masato?"

"You really... Are interesting"

Akeno looks at me suspiciously and grab my shirt.

"What are you thinking?"

Eh? Akeno is mad?

"Ehh?"

I tried reading her but I can't..

 _I can't read her mind at all!_

"You... J...just stole something important... To me.."

That's what she thinking? I thought she's thinking about slapping me for a second.

"W-what?"

Akeno pouted.

"You will have to take full responsibility!"

Ehhh? That's what she's thinking?

"Y-you won't slap me?"

She looks at me with wonder.

I tried reading her mind again and I was expecting that she'll say 'why would I do that' but not what I'm expecting.

She looks away blushing and acting like a girl at her age.

"Y-you... Just have to take... Responsibility. I'm not mad"

I was dead shock. I can't read her! The reason why I held her hand is that I can read her mind! But why is this happening? Is something wrong with me?

"Akeno don't get suspicious of me when I ask you to do this favor"

Akeno tilt her hand with wonder.

"What... Are you.. Thinking?"

"Huh? I thought you can read minds?"

I look away with shame.

 _Shameless. I've met thousands of people and I can read all of their minds! But why can't I read her?_

"You're so hard for me to read no in fact, I can't read your mind"

"What? That's impossible a mind reader is always a mind reader and they can read any people's mind"

"Yeah I've met thousands of them. But this is the first time that I can't read only ONE person and that's you, Akeno"

Akeno began to think as if she's helping me.

"Is something wrong with me?"

I chuckle and touch her nose with my finger lightly.

"You're asking yourself if there is something wrong with you."

"Yeah.."

"I should be asking myself, what is wrong with me. What makes you think that you have a problem yourself?"

"Because you can't read mine"

"That's my problem. Don't worry yourself too much"

I put a charming smile on my lips and that makes her blush.

 _I'm starting to like her..._

 **Akeno's PoV**

It's raining cold outside. Masato is still but that doesn't mean I want him to leave.

"Akeno look at the time it's already 9:00pm and it's heavily raining outside too so I'll take my leave. Thanks for today and not to mention your tea is superb!"

"Thanks.. H-hey Masato.."

"Yeah?"

"It's raining outside so.."

"A-are you telling me to stay here for just one Night?"

She nod cutely. Damnnnn! I can't resist!.

"U-uhh well... But I gotta go.."

As I prepared to depart I heard a loud sound. It cause me to freak the hell out.

"Ara Ufufu"

Akeno giggles at my reaction.

"Are you perhaps affraid of lightning?"

"Y-yeah."

"pftt!."

Akeno starts to laugh until she stop wiping her tears.

"A-And yet you still wanna go home?"

She started laughing again. I hid my embarrass face until she stop and put her finger under my chin.

I'm blushing heavily and her face looks sadistic.

"You can sleep here besides it will be lonely if I sleep alone right?"

"W-what does that m-mean?!"

"Sleep with me~~"

"Ehh?!"

"Let's go~ I have school tomorrow~~"

She grab my hand and pull me to her room. She's opened the door and we both come in. She locked it and went to me.

She put both of her hands on my chest and strangely I can't react!. Damn why can't I read her?!

She have a smiling face while I blush. It seems like she's enjoying my reaction.

I'm a gentle man not a playboy!

"I-I'm fine t-taking the c-couch.."

"Nope~~ you're gonna sleep with me "

"No please!"

Akeno covered my mouth and pushed me right into the bed and she got on top of me pressing her breast

'b-b-breast... C-can't breath..'

I was shock at her bold move. She gave me a peck on my lips.

I was really surprise! And that makes me stop moving for a while and look at her emotionally.

"Y-you kissed me earlier Masato, take full responsibility."

"Y-yeah but I tried reading you. That's why I k-kissed you"

"Still, it's your fault for stealing something important to me. Make it up to me by sleeping next to me.."

I just nod. Part of my soul hasn't come back yet from the kiss.

"Shall we sleep?"

"Yes"

She stood up a went to her bathroom but before she left she said something.

"Don't escape or I'll kill you"

She walked out. That makes me shiver little.

After a few minutes of waiting Akeno entered and I was REALLY surprise at the same time shock.

S-She's wearing a Y-yukata made from thin fabric! I can see her breast clearly! And on the worst note, I can't turn my gaze away!

"A-A-Akeno..!"

"Let's sleep~"

"Y-you wear that kind of c-clothing..?!"

"Sometimes but tonight is special because you're gonna sleep next to me so I can hug you ufufu~~ ㇸ6"

"Ehh? What's happening? You don't have to do that! Few moments ago you have a girly side and now here you are where you have you S side"

"Ara Ara Ufufu get used to it Masato"

"H-hey what does that mean?! I'm gonna sleep here just for tonight!"

"Yeah sure let's sleep shall we I'm really tired!"

With that Akeno closed the lights and crawl to the bed where I am. I backed of a little trying my best not to get lustful.

"Ara what's wrong?"

"I-I thought we're gonna s-sleep? B-but why-"

"Ara you wanna do something more than sleeping?"

"T-That's not what I've s-said!"

"Then come and let's sleep"

Akeno came closer and closer until she wrap her arms on my body. She's now hugging me.

Now that I think about it, it's not that bad at all. After all her body is... Soft... Tender... Warm...

Damn! This woman completely controls me.

"suuuu~"

She quickly fell asleep? Well can't blame. I think she's really tired.

If she woke up I'll definitely gonna ask her this.

Yes I felt something strange on her aura. She's not... Human. Is that why I can't read her because...

 _Something evil spirit lies on her?_

 _I might_ _be wrong..._


	15. Life 15

**Life 15**

 **Masato's PoV**

I slowly open my eyes to see Akeno hugging me and notice something.

"Ehhh?!"

I shout loudly and fell on the floor because I'm really astonished.

Akeno, who is on the bed yawn innocently. After she yawn she look at me with her usual smile.

"Good morning Masato"

I had a full view of her body. H-h-her b-b-breast!

I covered my eyes and point at her.

"A-Akeno Wh-what happened?! D-did something h-happened!?"

Then I noticed that I'm on my boxers. WHAT!? I'm on my clothes FULL clothes when I slept last night! D-did something happened!?"

"Wh-wh-what happened!?"

"Ufufu"

Akeno chuckles at my reaction.

"I stripped you last night~"

"YOU WHAT!?"

I look at her for a second then cover my eyes quickly. I must not look!

Urges...urges...urges...

Calm down... Calm down...

"W-why w-would you do that?"

"Because you're so warm and I have felt cold last night that's why I strip your clothes. I then felt coldness between my legs and that makes me remove your pants."

"Unbelievable"

"Ara Ufufu"

I stood up still not looking and got her a blanket and covered all of her body.

"I'm mad"

"Ufufu~"

"You only strip my clothes right?"

"Right.. I'm still a virgin"

I blush heavily.

"I didn't ask to hear that."

"I know you wanna know"

"No I don't"

"Yes you are"

"No I don't"

Akeno teases me to no end. I look for my clothes and wear my pants.

"Hey Masato, are you a virgin?"

"Why asking that now?"

As I told her while buttoning my clothes.

"I'm just curious"

I open the door.

"Yes I am. No can I leave?"

"Why don't you eat breakfast here?"

"Sure that would be great. Thanks"

"Can we exchange emails?"

"Yeah sure" 

**Rias PoV**

It's been 1 night since was in this hospital.

I'm currently holding my Ise's hand.

"Ise I... Wish I could help... you..."

I kiss Ise twice on his forehead and to his cheek.

I hold his hand gently and brought it to my cheek. Tears are starting to flow at my cheeks and I cried hard at his chest while holding his hand tightly.

"I...Ise"

I then felt someone squeeze my hand gently but no force. It's a sign of moving.

Moving?

I look at Ise and then to his hand.

Can't it be?

"Ise..?"

I felt his hand moving.

I widened my eyes and stood up to see a better view of him.

"Ise!?"

Ise slowly opened his eyes and he blinked three times.

He looks at his surroundings and notices me.

"Ise!"

I hug him tight not wanting to let him go until.

"Who... Are... You"

That's a heart ache to me. The person you love doesn't know you. I know he temporarily lost his memory but I'm gonna do my best to make him remember.

"M-miss why are you crying"

I dried my tears and looks at him with a bright smile with my eyes closed. 

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rias Gremory, your master and your _lover_ " 

_All I need to do is to make you remember me... My Ise..._


	16. Chapter 16

**Life 16**

 **Rias PoV**

"Lover?"

Ise who is full of wonder ask me a question. His eyes are a bit lifeless.

That's a bit unpleasant.. All I need to do is to make sure he remember his memory.

"Ouch.."

I bow my head down and held his hand.

"I'm... Sorry... But where am I.."

I raise my head to answer his question.

"You're at hospital in the under-"

I almost said it!

"Under..?"

"Nothing just you're in hospital"

"Why.. What happened to me..."

"We really don't know... Ise.."

"Ise..?"

I'm about to cry cause even his, he can't remember it.

"That's your name.. Hyodou Ise"

"Hyodou... Ise...?"

"Yes my Ise"

I said that with a sad voice. I'm about to cry until.

"I'm... sorry.."

"For what?"

"Rias... Gremory?"

I was shocked and ask him.

"D-do you finally remember me?"

"Sorry... No... You mentioned it... Earlier"

I was deeply fallen to my emotions and bow my head once again and cry with real tears of sadness. I make sure that he can't see me crying.

"Rias-san..."

San? W-why would he? I'm breaking in tears now. He heard that I'm crying really hard sobbing really loud. Ise... I want you back.

"Rias-san why are-"

"C-calling me R-Rias is fine"

"I don't think... I can do that"

I was dead shock at his answer. Once I told Ise something or request something from him, he quickly responded by doing it even if I ask him to call me by my name. He'll probably call me... Just... Why..

"Wh-why can't you do it..?"

"Because it's the way of... Respecting people..."

"D-did't I mentioned earlier that I'm your-"

"Master...?"

I look at him with tears flowing from my cheeks.

He look surprise and ask.

"Are you alrig-"

"No!"

I shook my head from left to right. I sob loudly.

"I'm sorry"

Ise tried to apologize while stroking my back trying to calm me down when suddenly.

"AGGHHHH!"

Ise shout in pain while putting both of his hand on his head suppressing the pain.

"Ise!"

The doctors came rushing they heard Ise shout in pain.

"This is bad!"

"What is it doctor!?"

"Gremory-san you trigger something from his memory!"

"What!?"

"Call more doctors!"

"Yes doctor right away!"

The nurse ran away from the door to call more doctors.

"Listen Gremory-san, you need to go out first"

The doctor said nonchalantly but on looks of it, he's nervous.

"What did I trigger doctor!?"

"You shouldn't force the Sekiryuutei to remember something because he'll definitely remember it sooner than you think. You shouldn't force him to tell something like please remember anything or call me this because he'll definitely lose his memory forever."

"W-why.."

I cried hard.

"Please Gremory-san, please exit for a while. We will take care of him"

As the doctors entered the room. They forced me to go out.

For Ise, for my Ise to have his memory wiped out...

 _Someone should pay for this..._

 _Please Ise... You must live on..._


	17. Chapter 17

**Life 17**

 **Warning** **there's a sexual part between Akeno and Masato.**

 **Rias PoV**

After several minutes of waiting the doctor came out and I quickly approach him.

"Doctor, how is Ise?"

"He's fine it's just a precaution. Please do what I say, don't show any signs of sadness, depression and tears to him. You know the Sekiryuutei, he always burden all of your problems so that's the cause of his head pain. Try your best not to do that because you will know the result if you do."

"Yes. Is he fine now?"

"Ah yes he will wake up soon."

The doctors walk a few steps away and then stops.

"Gremory-san.."

"Yes doctor?"

 _"Even if the mind can't remember, the feelings will stay.."_

As he continue to walk.

Thank you doctor, you made my day.

I entered Ise's room and found out that he's sleeping. I gained a little courage to fight. I'll just have to take what we have now. I guess I'm gonna make you fall for me again until you remember our memories.

If you do then prepare yourself my Ise, I'll satisfy your desires...

 _So please... Come back to me soon.._

 **Akeno's PoV**

Masato eats my cooking deliciously and he keeps on eating rice. To total it, it's his twelfth bowl of rice.

"Wahhh Akeno even if it's just a rice, it's still delicious!"

He said enthusiastically.

"Well glad you enjoy it"

"Arere? You won't eat your breakfast?"

"No unless you feed me"

"H-Huh?"

"Feed me or else you'll never leave this house"

I shivered down my spine and I quickly pick up the chopsticks to feed her.

"Don't feed me like that!"

"H-Huh? This is the way how to feed normally right?"

 **Masato's PoV**

"Feed me mouth to mouth~"

I was surprised at her bold proclamation and sigh.

"Really..."

"Come on ahhnn~"

"I gonna feed you normally"

She pout and make a cute angry face.

"Ahhh~"

She open her mouth and put the rice inside.

"Still not yet perfect"

"Really? For me it's superb! You can cook for your future husband everyday"

Oops I let that slip.

"Ara?"

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that!"

She hug me and put my face on her breast.

'B-b-breast'

She raise my chin up and looks at me. Her beautiful violet eyes are gorgeous I blush a little.

"Ara why are you blushing?"

"I-I am not!"

"You're so cute~"

She stretch my cheek widely.

"Owww owww Awkeno!"

She stop and continues to hug me like a cat.

Now it's a good time to bring that up.

"Hey Akeno?"

"Yes Masato?"

"You know I'm a mind reader right?"

"Yes.. Why?"

"You haven't introduce yourself"

She separates from the hug and looks at me shockingly.

"I-I'm Himejima A-Akeno-"

"I already know your name. Well probably that's all I know about you"

She bow her head.

"What do you want me to say?"

"What are you?"

"..."

She kept silent for a while.

"That's unpleasant"

"Eh?"

"To ask me... Something like... What am I... It hurts you know.."

Eh? I hurt her feelings?

"It's fine if you just go straight to your point... But to ask me such..."

I saw a tear drop on her hand.

"Thanks for ruining the sweet time... Masato"

H-hey I didn't mean it like that!

"I-I didn't mean to-"

"You can go and leave..."

"W-wait let me-"

"Please leave!"

Akeno shout mixed with tears.

"I-I'm so-"

She stood up and went to her bedroom and slams the door hard and locks it.

Damn you Masato! I'm so stupid! I forgot she's a girl!

What should I do next? Shall I leave? Or talk to her?

Well this isn't my home but I couldn't leave her just like that!

I don't know how to avoid hurting others' feelings.

I'll just stay here until she came out.

I know it... I really do... You're a _devil_. But that doesn't bother me.

I waited for just 7 hours and I feel drowsy so I decided to sleep for a while.

T **ime skip**

I woke up in evening. Wait evening? I slept whole day?

I don't know myself but I think I wanna live here. But ofcourse the owner is still mad at me.

I knock her door and I got no response.

I try opening the door knob but it's lock.

"Akeno?"

"..."

"Akeno I'm sorry.."

"..."

"Please talk to me.."

"..."

"Okay I'm a total ass I admit it. It's my nature you know? I don't know how to avoid hurting peoples' feelings."

"..."

"I'll be careful next time just please let me see you"

I knock again.

*Click*

I heard the lock opened.

I took a deep breath before turning the door knob.

I entered the room and saw Akeno sitting on the edge of the bed facing her back.

I sat on the bed and I put distance ofcourse.

"I'm sorry"

"..."

"Please forgive me please"

"..."

"Okay to be honest... I know you..."

" What am I..."

"I can sense that you have an evil aura you're a... demon.."

"..."

"I didn't mean to offended you"

".."

"How do you feel about me? You are correct... I'm a _demon_..."

She asked still facing her back.

"That doesn't bother me. You are Akeno that's what matters"

She face me slowly until we both look into each others eyes.

I came closer to her and I make sure I didn't make any space but she moves away a little inch, she's still mad but I can sense that it had gone down a bit.

I came closer to her again but she keeps on moving away.

I held her hand because she's attempting to move away from me again.

"Stop.. coming closer... I'm still mad..."

I ignore her and came closer to her even more until she has nothing to go because she's in corner of walls.

"Now you can't escape.."

She blush deep red while looking away. I felt that I stop her from moving away because I want her...

She started to make an emotional eyes.

"...Akeno..."

She look up at me.

"...You're still... Akeno.."

I pin both of her hands on the wall gently without force.

"...Stop..."

She beg but on the looks of it, she enjoy doing this.

"...No..."

"...Stop g-getting all over me..."

"...I refuse..."

As I started to approach her neck and let my warm breath hit her. She react by putting her head on the other side. She really enjoying this.

Akeno clutch the bedsheets with her feet and moan.

I'm still stimulating her by hitting my breath to her neck.

She's waiting for me to kiss her neck.

But what I did first was to bit her ears.

"Mhhnn"

She was moaning while I'm bitting her ear with a gentle manner.

I really felt that she want me to kiss her neck badly.

As I was about to kiss her neck gently hitting my breath, she held my hand and pushed me to the bed gently.

She sat on my manhood while she still holding my hand.

Now Akeno is the one who was pinning me down

Akeno put my arms to the side and she strip my clothes until my upper body became bare.

She's kissing my packs up to my torso then to my neck gently kissing it and bitting it at the same time.

"...A-Akeno... Mhmmm"

I called her name and moan at the same time.

"...Masato..."

She removes my belt and

*Zip*

She removes my zipper. She gently removes my pants and my boxer became visible.

After she remove my pants she sat on my manhood again. I-I can't hold it any longer.

I sit up letting her sit on my lap for a while then removes all of her clothes even her bra. The one she's now wearing is underwear.

She then goes back at sitting at my manhood.

She lean herself to my body and she begins to jump gently causing me to feel some unknown feeling.

"Ahhnn"

I moan really hard because she's jumping gently non-stop.

"Masato I can feel you"

"...I know.. Stop stimulating me by jumping at me"

".. I refuse.."

She keeps on jumping while I keep on moaning hard.

"Ahhnn... Mnhhhh... Mnhhhh"

She's moaning too because my manhood is up and she enjoys jumping on my manhood. Ahhnn Akeno... I love what you're doing..

I tried to stroke her back for more sensation but she refuse and pin me down. She put my both of my hands on both sides.

"...Let me... Please.."

I nod and let her.

She then raises her body up and started to jump with force.

"Ahhnn.. Hnnnm... Mnhh.. Ahhnn"

Obscenes sound are coming from my mouth. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"A-Akeno... You...mnhhhh... stimulate me enough... Mhhnn"

Akeno who stops jumping removes her wet underwear. She then removes mine.

"..You sure... You.. Wanna be on top? It will hurt you.."

"... After this... We should know each other... I have masochism in me"

"... Go ahead you're the boss.."

She spread her legs and she's waiting to push it.

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No.. This is the first time I've seen a man's... Pointing really..."

I blushed deep red.

"J-just do anything you want"

With that she drop herself down on my manhood and her reaction was exaggerated.

She's screaming in pain. To lessen the noise I pull her closer to mine to kiss her. I then heard her whimper.

It sounds weird when I think about it.

After a few minutes I heard her moan. Is the pain fading?

We broke the kiss and she begins to push..

It feels really good. Akeno moan non-stop.

She's enjoying her first time by pushing faster.

All I can see is that her breast are bouncing. I gently stroke her stomach up to her breast and she move faster.

"I-I'm close M-Masato"

Akeno said that while having a hard time to catch her breath.

"I-I am too.."

As she moves faster and faster until we both reached our climax.

Akeno fell on me and she removes her private part to my manhood.

She quickly fell asleep and so am I

 _This night is wonderful_

**DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

 **Hope you like this chapter**


	18. Life18

**Life 18**

 **Happy Valentines day~ Warning** **sweetness overload between Rias and Ise.**

 **Masato's PoV**

I woke up early in the morning and found Akeno sleeping above me.

"Suu~"

She's sleeping soundly using my chest as her pillow.

Last night was amazing and an unforgettable moment.

I stroke Akeno's hair gently causing her to wake up and yawn.

"Good morning Masato"

"Good morning"

She yawn again.

"Uhmm Akeno, you're above me"

She smile and put her hand on my left cheek.

"I know.."

I smiled back. She separates herself from me and lie down besides me.

We intertwined our hand and I gave her a peck on the cheek. She faced me and said.

"Our first sexual position ufufu~"

I blushed heavily.

"S-stop.."

"Your moans are making me move faster last night."

"O-okay... Stop making me remember"

She moves closer and gave me a morning kiss on the lips.

"Masato..."

"Akeno?"

"I'm a devil.."

"That doesn't bother me.."

"Really?"

"Yes"

She stood up and faced back.

*Pack*

She spread a bat like wings Infront of me but that doesn't matter to me.

I sit up straight.

"This is me Masato."

"You are fine with me."

"Even I have these wings?"

"Even if you have those wings.."

"Then... What about.."

She retract her other wing and changed it into a feathery like wings, more like it's _black._

I just sit there quietly.

"What about this..?

"Do you think that will change my mind about you?"

She was shock at my answer.

"But I am a-"

"That doesn't matter."

She just stood up there shock at my answer.

I stand up and walk towards her.

I hug her tight and separates myself to look at her.

I stroke her cheek while she's having tears.

"M-Masato.. You still accept me even I am a demon and a half... Fallen angel..?"

"Even if you are a demon, fallen angel or some kind of evil spirit, you are still _Akeno."_

She shed tears and let her hug me.

 _Take your time, Shed your tears, as long as you need me, I'll be there._

 **Rias PoV**

"Say ahhh~"

"Ahh.."

"Open it widely"

"S-sorry I'm not good at this.."

I'm currently feeding Ise. After he woke up I tried not to cry and hold of all my emotions.

Ise soon, you're gonna remember me.

"Just open your mouth widely and my cooking is delicious you even complemented on it before."

"I-Is that so..? Well it's worth a try.."

He took a bite and smile.

"It is delicious!"

"Just what I said."

I enjoy watching Ise eat my cooking. That part of him is my favorite.

"Are you hungry too?"

"No. I only serve for one person"

"I-I'm honored!"

"You can talk to me casually you know? You don't need to be so formal."

"If that's what you say Rias-san."

Ouch, calling me with honorifics...

I put on a fake smile

"P-please continue to eat.. It's delicious right?"

Ise Gulp the food and looks at me.

"Are you sad?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

I continue to smile but deep inside I'm hurt.

"Because... Because you're putting a fake smile.."

How does he knows?

"I am not.."

"I-I got a feeling"

No I shouldn't show any tears from you. My aim is for you to remember me not to forget.

"I am not. Eat your food Ise"

Ise put aside his food and put his forehead to mine.

My eyes are wide open at his sudden move.

"Ise..?"

"I can't really remember anything but if you say that you're my master and your lover as well, then I'll try my best to act like that!"

Ise... My Ise.. Even though you lost your memory, you're still trying your best to make me happy.

 _I'm so inlove with you... Hyodou Ise.. My Ise.._

Even though the doctor said that I shouldn't show any tears from him, I cry because I can't hold it much longer.

"Ise... My Ise... You're gonna do that for me..?"

"Ofcourse! I feel bad because you took care of me and you're always there by my side.. I wanna make you smile! You're beautiful when you smile Rias-san!"

"Thank you... Thank you Ise.."

I hug him tight. I miss you so much Ise.. So much..

"B-but.."

I separate myself and tilt my head.

"But?"

"Y-you have to tell me what to do. I-I really don't know h-how to a-act"

He said that while scratching the back of his head.

I shed my tears and smile.

"Alright~"

"I-I'm g-glad you're smiling"

"Hug me Ise."

"O-okay"

Ise hugs me gently I return the hug as well.

"Stroke my back"

He did. After a few minutes of hugging, I seperate myself from him.

"I-Is that enough?"

"No, not yet"

"W-what else?"

I have an idea.

"Okay close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just close it"

I closed his eyes and when I retract my hands I saw his eyes are close.

"Ise don't open your eyes"

"I-If you say so."

"I'm gonna say something."

"G-Go ahead"

I took a deep breath and speak.

"Ise, we known each other for too long and everytime that I'm with you, I never thought of wasting it instead of treasuring every moment that I'm with you. When I was at my lowest you're always there, making me happy and you couldn't bear seeing me with sad eyes just what you did to me one minute ago. When I first ask you that 'are you happy that I have met me?' you simply answered 'It's an honor!' with such excitement. But you stop your smile halfway because you said that 'Bu _t someday that Buchou might get a boyfriend, I can't take it that you might go away and leave me.'"_

"R-really I said that?"

"Yes. I have lots of question marks above my head you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I deeply fall inlove with you Ise."

"E-ehh?"

Ise is full of shock at my answer. I can only smile at his reaction.

"You are the only one for me Ise.. No man can love me except you"

Ise's eyes are still closed.

"Ise..?"

"A-ahhh sorry! I was just trying to remember"

I shook my head say.

"No, don't push yourself"

"If only I could remember, I'll be really happy"

"Why?"

"Because it's from you..?"

Ise scratch the back of his head.

"C-can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"W-why do you fall inlove with someone like me?"

I smile at his question. This question is what I waited for so long.

"It's because you are trying your best at everything. Even though you're perverted, and Idiot, you are always there for me being manly and being strong. You are the reason why I'm free. Without you, I would have been married with someone I don't love"

"R-really? You're about to get married?"

"Yes. You broke My engagement party and fearlessly fight my ex fiancé."

"What I did there.. Is it right?"

"Yes. You gave up something just for me, you gave up your left arm."

"I-I did? What am I before?"

"Don't be shock."

"Yes"

"You're a devil and the Sekiryuutei"

"H-Hah?"

"Yes you are a devil"

"Devil? Sekiryuutei?"

"Yes. Don't get your mind blown"

Ise ask me about himself still closing his eyes.

"I remember.."

I asked with astonished face"

"Remember? Being a devil and a dragon what I don't remember is.. I don't know. All I know is that I have bat wings and an armor."

"Is your head hurts?"

"No.. I gave up my left arm?"

"Yes you did, just for me"

"B-but it looks normal"

"We use magic to bring it back to normal"

"I-I see"

We talk a lot but he's still closing his eyes.

"And after you broke my engagement, we rode a Griffin"

"Griffin?"

"Yes, and you know what I said?"

"Wh-what?"

"Maybe another engagement might brought up in the near future. I was full of sadness at that time even though you have me. But you declared something that I'll never forget"

"Wh-what is that?"

Ise said taking a strong interest.

"Then I'll give my right arm then my left eye, I'll keep on saving you because I'm Rias Gremory's pawn.."

Ise listen well at my story. After hearing what I've said he didn't speak.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry..."

He suddenly apologized.

"W-why?"

"After what I heard about myself, I couldn't stop thinking how much I've hurt you now, I'm sorry for not remembering. I promise to make you happy, since that's the only thing that I am capable of doing!"

 _That's not true Ise, you've done many things that no one can do. You filled my life with happiness and you thought me something important, I can't lose sight of what's right.._

"That's not true Ise"

"What do you mean?

I chuckled and smile.

"I'll tell you when you remember something."

"I see"

"Ise.."

"Yes?"

"After you declared that to me, I gave you a reward"

"Really?"

"Yes"

"What is that?"

"I gave you my first... _Kiss"_

"F-first kiss? I'm you first k-kiss?"

"Yes my Ise"

Ise never opened his eyes while we are talking.

I approach him and sat on the bed, beside him.

"R-Rias-san?"

He felt that I'm beside him.

"You can open your eyes now.."

He open his eyes and looks at me while blushing.

I drew my face near him and rest my forehead to his. I got on top of him while he rest his back on the head board. I gently push my chest trying to arouse him.

"R-Rias-san?"

"Can you just call me Rias?"

"S-sure thing B-but why are you on top of me? Rias?"

I felt relieved because he said my name.

"Didn't I told you, I gave you a reward"

"Y-yes you did.. And T-thanks"

I remove my forehead to his and looks at him with emotional eyes.

"Ise..."

"R-Rias..."

I closed my eyes..

 _"Please kiss me"_

"If.. You say.. so"

Ise drew his face near, I could feel his warm breath hitting me.

Ise couldn't do it. Is he shy?

"Ise..."

"Rias.."

" _Kiss me"_

 _"You... Sure?"_

 _"Kiss me... Gently... Passionately..."_

Ise twist his head. He's gonna try and kiss me passionately but before that.

 _"Ise.. I won't initiate the kiss"_

 _"Rias.."_

Our lips pressed together..

He put his hand on my back pulling me closer. I put my arms around his neck and pulled his hair closer.

I can feel that Ise wanted to push his tounge inside mine. Because I can feel his tounge touching my lower lip.

I sat on his lap and kissed him gently.

*kuchup chup*

Obscene sounds are slipping on our lips.

Ise pushed his tounge to my mouth. I let it enter and he's playing with my tounge.

We are kissing while having a hard time to catch our breath.

We both stop kissing and we are having a hard time to catch our breath.

"Rias..."

"Ise..."

We stared at each other's eyes and we both share a moment of love.

"I love you Ise.."

" _I love you too Rias."_

 _He said that without hesitation._

"I hope you enjoy yourself Ise"

Ise blush and looks away. I stood up and fixed my appearance.

"You'll be discharge tomorrow. Since Today is Valentines day, Date me tomorrow. Is that fine?"

"Y-yes"

I gave him a peck on his cheek and smile.

"Ise, finish your food. I'll feed you"

 _I'm fine with this, Ise is gonna make me happy..._

 **DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

 **Hey guys! Happy Valentines day For the next chapter will be for Rias, Ise, Masato and Akeno. I'll promise that for the next chapter will be sweeter**

Thanks guys!


	19. Life 19

**Life 19**

 **Rias PoV**

 **"** So this is my... Home? Is this a mansion or a castle?"

"Ufufu this is a mansion and our home"

"Our?"

Ise keeps on asking me lots of questions. We are currently outside the Hyodou residence after we discharge Ise from the underworld hospital.

"Shall we go inside, Ise?"

Ise looks at me and nod

"Y-yes"

With that we went inside.

I opened the door and Ise took notice of everything that came to his sight.

"S-so big... It's only the two of us here?"

"No~"

Exactly When I said that someone came down rushing.

"Ise-san!."

Asia hug Ise and Ise just stood there nervous.

"U-uhmm.. Uhh"

Ise became stiff.

"W-who a-are you?"

Asia widen her eyes with Ise's question. She barely forgot that Ise's memory are temporary wiped out.

"Ise, this girl is Asia. Asia is like a little sister to you"

"A-are we blood related?"

"No. You just see her as a little sister"

I look at Asia who is about to cry but she stop and just follow along.

"M-my name is Asia Argento, nice to meet you Hyodou Ise-san"

"Th-thanks you too"

They both shake hands and let go.

I put my hand on Asia's shoulder and look at her.

"Asia, please don't show emotions to Ise in his current state."

I lowered my voice so that Ise can't hear it.

"I-I understand.."

Asia wiped her tears and smiles again.

I then faced Ise who is busy on looking around the place.

"S-so, it's only the three of us live here?"

"Yes. But sometimes the others visits here.

"Others?"

"I'll introduce them to you soon. Right now I need to tour you from the whole house"

"O-okay"

Asia went back to her room while I toured him to the whole house. After 15 minutes, our only last destination is his room.

We stood up on the door and when I was about to open it Ise spoke.

"Y-your house is kinda big Rias..."

"Don't say that this is my house, this is 'our' house Ise. This is the Hyodou residence"

"O-our? H-Hyodou residence? A-are we together?"

"Well ofcourse, I'm your lover."

"N-No that's not what I meant"

"What do you mean then?"

"A-are we e-e-engage?"

I feel like my jaw drop on the floor. H-how does he knows? D-did he knew from the start?

Well anyways I need to keep it as a secret.

"What makes you say that?"

"B-because, t-this is our home and this is the Hyodou residence.. T-that makes me think of it.."

I felt relieved that he didn't knew from the start.

"No I'm not. Let's go inside and let's talk there."

I opened the door and sat on the bed while he looks around. Every nook and corner, he's checking it and sat on a couch near me and while facing me"

Ise has a expression of serious.

"What are you thinking Ise?"

"Uhmm nothing special.. By the way, whose room is this?"

"This is our room"

Ise look at me with a widen eyes

"Our room again?"

"I have my own room but this room is like my best room because we sleep here together."

"T-together?!"

I look at Ise he's really is cute.

"Ufufu yes Ise, we sleep together countless of time"

Ise panicked and he's making a cute expression too.

"Ughhh Uhmm... Rias... Umm a-are w-we-"

"Yes we are still a virgin"

Ise calm down a bit and sigh cutely.

"What are you panicking for?"

"N-no it's Uhh... N-nothing"

"B-but I promised something.."

Ise is really shock of what's happening.

"I promise you to give you my first. You also mentioned before that you want my virginity. You said it in whole crowd."

Ise's cute actions are really cute. I love to see him panicking when I'm teasing him non-stop.

"I-I-I did?"

I chuckle and went over him and then put his head on my breast.

"R-Rias!"

I pat his head and he calm down a bit. I raised his head and make him stand up.

"R-Rias?"

I drag him to bed and sits at the center.

Ise is really panicking.

"Ise what are you panicking for?"

"N-nothing Uhh it's kinda embarrassing"

"You said you'll make me happy.."

Ise snaps back from reality.

"Y-yes R-Rias I will!"

I smiled warmly and motioned him to come.

"Then I want you to lie down here~"

Ise looks at my lap and widen his eyes.

"A-are you fine with it?"

"Hurry up"

Ise went over me and lie his head down gently on my lap.

"Wh-what now?"

"You can go and sleep, my Ise"

I whisper it gently and that makes him close his eyes bit by bit.

"But we have a date.."

Ise talked to me while he closed his eyes.

"Let's spend it here.. In our room."

Ise didn't answer.

"Ise, I love you so much... Happy Valentines my love"

With that Ise fell in deep sleep.

 **Time skip**

Ise woke up while yawning. He slowly open his eyes.

This is gonna be a big surprise...

"Ehhh?!"

Ise looks at me with shock face and he didn't break a gaze.

"R-R-Rias?"

He finally covered his face not daring to look.

"What's wrong Ise?~"

I sit up straight and asked him with a teasing voice. I'm seducing him by removing my clothes.

"Ise it's kinda hot you know?"

I only had my underwear and bra on.

"Could you remove my underwear and clothes?"

Ise looks surprised and his nose is starting to bleed.

"U-uhmm..."

I approach him and pin him to the head board where his hands are up.

"R-R-Rias? Wh-what's going on?"

Ise asked me not daring to look.

I put his hand on my back now and say.

"Ise.."

"Y-y-yes...?"

"Remove it.."

"Wh-what...?"

I buried my face on his neck and he gasp. I whispered.

"Remove... My.. Bra..."

Ise didn't understood it asked with confused voice.

"Wh-wh-why..?"

"It's Valentines day, my Ise"

"Y-yes it I-Is..."

I chuckle and bit his neck lightly that causes him to tighten his hold on my back.

"Didn't I said that I wanna celebrate Valentines day in our room...?"

Ise finally understood what I meant.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?"

I look at him and pouted.

"Mou, you are obviously not listening to me Ise.. I want you to remove what's on my back.."

Ise looks at me with oblivious eyes yet with blush..

"I-If you say so."

Ise kept quiet and unhook my bra. I watched his serious face while he removes my bra.

"C-can I take it o-off"

I raised my hands so that he can remove it. The moment he removes it, my breast bounces.

He looks at it for a moment and then turn his gaze at me. But he wasn't embarrassmed now more like he's having an emotional eyes while blushing heavily.

"Rias.."

"Ise.."

I approach my lips to his slowly bit by bit. He pulled me closer making me gasp and fall to his toned chest.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Ise apologize. He returned to his embarrass mode.

"Ufufu, I like seeing your face like that, it's so lovely "

I smiled and caress his cheek and this causes him to blush some more.

I can feel something.

"Ise I can feel your..."

Ise seems to be really embarrassed. He tries to seperate himself from me but I refuse.

His manhood is pointing on my part, So this is what it's like... It feels really _good_

"R-R-Rias I need to go to the b-bathroom."

"Why do you need to?"

"A-aren't you not bother of my-"

"No."

I bluntly said that to him while he's having a troubled face. Ise gulped down his saliva and finding some sensible words to speak.

I strip his clothes until his upper body is bare. He tried to refuse but everytime he refuse, I just brush my lips to his teasing him more and to feel his manhood.

I push my breast further more and face him. I brush my lips to his.

"Do you enjoy this Ise?"

"I-I don't know how to a-answer.."

I said nervously still blushing.

"Ofcourse your enjoying this. I can feel your crotch pointing at my private"

"B-but you can remove that y-you know?"

"Okay sure"

I smiled and remove myself to his. He seems relive but that's not what I'm gonna do.

He gasped when I remove his belt slowly and zipper down his pants.

"R-Rias..!"

Ise nervously call my name. I continue to remove his pants until he's only wearing his boxers.

"What? You said I remove 'that'"

"Th-that's not what I meant..! What I meant is to remove y-yourself from my..."

He looks away and blush

 _"erection"_

I smiled o' widely and gave him a peck on his lips.

"Be specific next time"

I put back myself from his erection and causes him to groan.

"Ise can I ask you a question?"

Ise is trying to concentrate.

"Y-yes..?"

"How do men calm themselves down by having erection?"

Ise is really surprise by my question. I really wanna know how do they calm themselves down.

"R-Rias where is that coming from?"

"Can you just answer my question?"

Ise Gulp and looks at me with serious eyes.

"U-uhmm.. We... Uhh no... In my case.. I go to the bathroom and... I'm trying to put down my manhood.. Uhhh... Until it's loose.."

Ise awkwardly scratch his cheeks and looks at the other direction.

I'm hiding my blush from Ise. So that's how men..no he calm himself. 

I tease him further.

"So if I remove myself from you, you'll be going to the bathroom?"

Ise looks at me and blushes.

"M-maybe"

I can really feel Ise's manhood. It feels like I wanna do something, What it's like having Ise inside me? I can't help but to think. I can't remove myself from him because of his body temperature. I wanna... 

_Make love..._

I grab his hand and guide him to grope my breast.

GROPE

Ise's eyes widen and looks at his right hand.

"R-Rias..!"

I put my index finger to his lips and mutter.

 _"Do whatever you want with me"_

Ise looks at me and he's already having emotional eyes.

"Are you..."

"I'm positive..."

 _I'm ready to be intimate with you, Ise..._

**DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys it's been a long time** **sorry I haven't updated for days. My schedule is really full.**

 **Now for the next chapter,**

 **Are they gonna do it or not?**

 **Thanks for all of your supports**

Thank you


	20. Chapter 20

**Life 20**

 **Rias PoV**

"I'm positive"

I said it with a determined voice. Ise who is on emotional eyes said

"Are you really-"

"Yes Ise"

Ise looks at me for a second and then nod. I can't stop thinking about what's pointing at my private it's making me turn on, wanting him so badly.

Ise's face is getting closer. I moved mine too.

I closed my eyes and wait for his lips to crash mine.

I breath erratically waiting for his lips.

Something soft and warm covered my lips knowing that Ise's warm lips are crashed against mine.

The moment he kissed me I became feely with my hands pulling Ise's hair in an erotic manner.

Ise's crotch is getting hard. I try to grind myself to his erection causing him to groan and say my name.

"Rias"

Ise whispers my name while we're still kissing"

"I..Ise.."

I said with a seductive voice and kiss him deeper.

"Say my... Name.."

Ise goes down to my neck then to my collar bone and make his way to my neck biting it gently.

I winced and pulled his hair closer to my neck to suppress the sound slipping on my mouth.

Ise then goes near to my ear.

"Rias.."

The way he said my name is so passionate. I brought his face closer to mine planting a kiss while my tounge is out.

"Uhnn"

Ise's lips are against mine and he's mainly kissing my tounge. Sometimes he plays with my tounge and then suck it. I put large amount of saliva inside his mouth marking him to be mine only.

"Uhh..I..Ise... Mm"

I can't stop moaning because of too much bliss I'm experiencing. Ise mainly initiates the kiss and I love him for that.

"Rias... Rias..."

Ise called my name twice. He called my name that's because I'm grinding too much on his hardened length.

We pulled our lips away from each other while having a trail of saliva.

He bit his lower lip because I'm now grinding faster. I don't want to skip a foreplay and do this til the end.

I'm kissing his toned chest up to his neck while sliding to his crotch.

Ise groan with much pleasure while his hand starts to move towards my breast.

He gropes my breast gently tasting it slowly. His movements are erotic, he slowly moves his hand in a circular motion.

"Ahhh~"

I'm moaning from pleasure. The way I moan is like a melody to Ise's ears.

I grind to his crotch harder this time and he suddenly pushed me down to bed.

Ise is now on top of me having emotional eyes.

I wanted to say this to him for a very long time..

"Ise.."

"...Rias.."

I was lifting my chest up and down because I was breathing rapidly.

 _"Get me laid.."_

I said passionately causing Ise to kiss my breast hungrily.

"Ahhhn~~ Ahnnn~"

I was moaning loudly not minding whoever heard us.

"Mhhnn Mnnn"

Ise covered my lips with his free hand to keep my moans low while the other hand caressing my thigh.

I want Ise inside me now. I put my legs to his back and push my private to his pointy crotch. His boxers are on my way of thrusting but I still keep on pushing wanting his crotch to be inside me.

I was waiting for him to realise how I want him so badly inside me but it seems like he didn't get it.

I keep on pushing hard to his hardened crotch lifting my back to feel him but he really didn't get it because he's very busy kissing my breast.

"Ise.."

I called his name and he respond by kissing my breast up to my jawline while moaning.

"Ise.. Stop..."

Ise quickly stop kissing and looks at me nervously.

"W-why? did I do it wrong? Sh-should we stop? "

Ise plans on sitting up not until I push him down using my legs.

Ise gasped and asked.

"R-Rias..?"

"Haven't you notice.. I want you.. But you mainly focus on my breast.."

Ise finally realized what I've been doing to him.

"I-I'm sorry..."

I kissed him on his lips.

"Make a go of.."

Ise nods and gently bit my lower lip causing me to moan of full ecstasy.

His left hand moves downwards my stomach until he reached my underwear gently removing it.

My underwear is now on my knees and I slip it down making it fall from the bed.

I remove my legs to his back and reach up to remove his boxers.

We stopped kissing and I look at his erection spring free and blush.

I blushed because I can feel his manhood touching my left thigh.

I whimper with feelings while I closed my eyes.

Ise looks at me blushing and mutters.

"...Rias"

"Ise... Make it.."

I persuade Ise to put his manhood inside me. My clit are begging for his manhood.

Ise understood what I'm saying.

He spread my legs apart causing me to whimper.

I nervously look at his serious face looking down at my private.

"A girl's f-first time hur-"

"I'm aware of that..."

I look at Ise who is nervously biting his lower lip.

 _"Make love to me already..."_

Ise snaps back and nod nervously.

He aligned his crotch to my clitoris while I closed my eyes shut waiting for him to drop.

Ise put his hands on both of my thigh not from far away to my private and is ready to push it because I felt his manhood hit my private's edges. 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

Ise jumped out of surprise when someone knocks.

Ise sit up straight while grabbing his pair of boxers. I didn't get a chance to make love with him.

I look at the door with annoyance. 

"Rias-oneesama?"

Asia calls me and I look really annoyed but if it's Asia. I sigh heavily trying to calm myself.

"Yes Asia...?"

"Umm it's almost time for dinner is Ise-san with you?"

I look at Ise who is staring at me awkwardly while blushing. He is already in his clothes, fully dressed.

I then turn my gaze to the door. I sigh with disappointment.

"Yes.. Ise is sleeping but I'll wake him up... We'll be going down in a minute.."

I said with a dissatisfied face. 

"O-okay I'll be going then.."

I heard Asia's footsteps fading.

I put on my underwear, bra, skirts and lastly my Polo.

I look at Ise who is awkwardly looking at me while sitting nervously.

"I'm sorry Ise.."

"N-no it's uhhh.. O-Okay..."

I look at him having a troubled face.

"I-I'm s-sorry too.."

Ise said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ise stand up.."

Ise quickly stood up and I noticed that his erection is still pointing.

Ise realised my gaze and quickly hid it with both of his hand.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Ise rushes to go inside the bathroom and locks it.

I waited for him and minutes later he comes out.

"R-Rias... Uhh... you're still here?.."

"Ofcourse I'm still here. I'm waiting for you"

Ise awkwardly approach me with his eyes glued to the other direction.

I put my hand on his left cheek and strokes it gently.

He looks at me with a surprised face.

"Ise.."

"Y-yes..?"

"Button my Polo."

Ise buttoned my polo and when he's done, I grab his right hand to my right cheek. We're both holding each other's cheeks.

"I should tempt you my Ise.."

"N-no it's... Really okay..."

"Can I ask you one thing before we go down?"

"Y-yes what is it..?"

"Did you enjoy it..? My valentine treat?"

Ise looks really surprised but at the same time embarrassmed.

"Uhhh.. Umm"

"Yes or no?"

"Y-yes I-I enjoy it a lot..."

I'm really happy heared him say that. My feelings for him goes beyond as boyfriend. I can't really say how much I'm happy right now. I'm in euphoria state!

"For what you have said, That makes me satisfied for today though I feel dissatisfied in some many ways. But what you said was satisfying. That alone is alright with me. I made you happy and because of that, I'm happy too"

Ise looks at me and smiled warmly.

"I'm honored"

I gave him a peck on his lips and parted away.

"Shall we go?"

I asked with a happy tone of voice. 

"Yes!"

Ise said it with high spirits causing me to smile. 

_I love you Ise..._

 **DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys sorry if I'm not focusing on the other characters. I know, I know...**

 **Masato is really an important element in this story and yet I'm not focusing on him that much..** **I'll get him involve for the next chapter.**

**Well anyways see you guys on the next chapter!**

Thanks once again!

~Banzaii~


	21. Life 21

**Life 21**

 **Rias PoV**

After we talked inside Ise's room we went down for Breakfast and fed Ise.

"Ise, say ahhh~"

Ise blushed and open his mouth widely and swallowed his sushi.

"Is it good?"

"Yes! This is really good!"

"I always cook for you you know Ise?"

Ise smiles and continue to eat his breakfast peacefully.

"I'm honored!"

I put my chopsticks into my mouth to taste my cooking.

"I should have make it better.."

I curved my lips. Ise widen his eyes and ask me.

"Really? There's a limit to your cooking?"

"Yes.."

Ise goes back to his breakfast while having a weird face eating.

Several minutes have passed, we've finished eating and prepare ourselves for school. Ise buttoned his uniform until I stopped him. He asked why and I simply smiled.

"That's not how you put your uniform Ise. That's not how you dress"

Ise tilt his head and looks at me with wonder.

"Really? S-so I'm not following the proper school uniform?"

I smiled at a full content and pat his head.

"Yes Ise, you're not following the proper school uniform~"

I laugh softly on how Ise looks like. It is very neat, his uniform buttons are all buttoned and he even put his black ribbon on it.

I look at him again and remove his black ribbon.

"Wh-what are you-"

"I'm gonna dress you"

I smiled and continues to remove his buttons.

Then I noticed that he's wearing a white T-shirt beneath his uniform.

I grab his white shirt gently and tap it softly.

"Change this"

"Why?"

"This should be red.."

"But wearing white shirt is much more appropriate than wearing a red shirt.."

I chuckled at his proclamation and pinch his right cheek softly without force.

"You always wore red shirt Ise.. Come on change this to red."

"I-If that's so"

Ise went upstairs and waits for him to go down.

While waiting for Ise I activate a small magic circle to contact Akeno.

 **Akeno's PoV**

I'm currently wearing my school uniform and fix my appearance. Masato who's looking at me on how I move around in the living ask.

"Where are you going?"

"Ara I have classes today Masato"

I said that while fixing my school bag. He approach me and simply said.

"How about that date? Isn't it Valentines day?"

"Valentines day are over Masato. But a date with you is a lovely thing to do. But school is important as well"

I faced him and kissed his nose and grab a lunch.

"Where are you going after Masato? Aren't you going home?"

"I really don't have a home.."

He casually said that while looking at me straight in the eye.

"I'm actually a stray but sometimes I slept on hotels and motels"

"How?"

Masato sits on the sofa where his elbows are resting on his knees.

"It's easy to earn money because I'm a mind reader hehe~"

He chuckles charmingly.

I sat beside him and lean my head to his torso.

"You can make this as your home, your official home"

"Really?"

"Yes"

I gave him a peck on his cheek and stood again up.

"By the way that school uniform, you belong to Kuou Academy?"

I was surprise he knows but how? I was about to ask him until he talks.

"I used to be a student there"

"What?"

He chuckled and smiles.

"I used to be a student there"

"Yes but... How? What happened?"

"Stuffs"

He said while yawning and stretch both of his arms.

"Well you have classes today right? See you later.."

I widen my eyes due to surprise.

"W-wait wha-"

"See you there~"

He stood up and went to my room then locks the door. I look at the door where he locks it and minutes have passed he opens it.

"Bye~"

He waved a hand then close my door again.

I can only make a big sigh. But I'm really surprised that he accepts me that easily.

While I was having thoughts a small magic circle suddenly came beside my left ear.

"Akeno"

It's Rias voice?

"Rias?"

"Yes"

"Why did you call? Is there a problem? And how 'bout Ise-kun is he fine?"

"He's fine, we discharged him at the hospital 2 days later."

"Is he okay?"

"..."

Rias kept quiet for a second and talks to me with a sad voice.

"I... Don't know.."

"What does that mean?"

I asked with a worried voice but I heard her sigh.

"He's doing well. The doctor said that if we shouldn't force Ise to remember something.."

"I feel sad about it.. How are you these past few days?"

I asked Rias with a concern voice.

"I'm fine.. But still sad... Even though he said that he'll make me happy, I'm still sad.. But that's fine.. We'll do anything to catch that woman right?"

"Ara Ufufu ofcourse. It's for Ise-kun"

I heared her chuckles on the other side.

"By the way me, Ise and Asia are on our way to school.. Would you like to join?"

"Ara yes"

"We'll be there for 15 minutes"

Rias cut off the communication circle and wait for her to arrive.

While waiting for her, I walked towards my room knowing that the door is locked.

"Masato?"

I knocked three times a row. He opens it and let me in.

He closed the door again and ask me a simplest question.

"Aren't you going to school? I thought you left"

"Well my friends will be arriving here within 15 minutes to catch me"

I said that while I'm opening my closet and was looking for that dragon pendant. I dig on a pile of clothes in my wardrobe and found a sealed box.

I grab the pendant and closed my closet.

I can feel Masato's aura rising up. I look at him and he seems to be in a furious eyes.

"Masato?"

I called his name and he didn't break a gaze at the box.

"What's that thing?"

Masato point the box I'm holding.

"Nothing why?"

Masato approach me and looks at the box with anger.

"What's wrong?"

Masato holds the box as if he's knowing what's inside. I can only look at him with wondered eyes.

"This thing... It's... Dark Dragonic eyes pendant?"

My eyes widened and ask him.

"H-how do you know what's this?"

"Why do you have this evil thing!? It's for dragons. This is a pendant use to weakend the power of a dragon! Why do you have such thing?!"

He's really shocked about what's happening and more like, how does he know this.

"You didn't answer mine, how do you know what's this?"

"There was a book about that. This pendant didn't form a bond to all dragons. Don't open that seal. Inside that pendant, there's a Devilish Dragon who used to be a dragon king. But ever since his position is taken by the current old dragon king, he put grudge to all of the dragons. One winter night, when the old dragon king is declared to be the king of all dragons this devilish dragon formed a plan to kill the king by killing a dragon. He killed that dragon and the war between the Devilish Dark dragon and the old dragon king breaks. The two heavenly dragons "Sekiryuutei" hates a war to break and then help the old dragon king to fight that devilish dragon. They defeated them and put him on seal aka that pendant and locks away half of his power."

I was dead shock at his story. But what's more, how does he know this?

"H-how do you know about this?"

Masato Gulps down his saliva nervously and looks away at the same time.

"It's not hard to guess.. Anyway please throw that thing away!"

"What do you mean it's not hard to guess? It seems like you knew that from the very start!"

Masato is obviously lying you can tell by his face.

"Don't you trust me!?"

"I trust you Akeno.."

"Then why are you lying!?"

"I'm not!"

"See you're lying again!"

"I'm.. Really not!"

"Then how do you know about this pendant?!"

Masato finally realized what I'm saying. He thought that I was easy to believe in false beliefs.

"Masato I'm not stupid!"

"Okay I'm sorry!"

"Wow! So you're the one who's mad now!? Do you think that I'm gonna believe you?!"

"Akeno it's not a big deal! Why are you so mad?! Why are so into this?"

"BECAUSE MY FRIEND HAS A DRAGON BLOOD"

I can't take it anymore I shouted at him. What makes me mad is that he's lying and making me believe at false beliefs.

An awkward silence envelopes us.

"I'm sorry..."

Masato finally breaks the silence.

I didn't answer him. I'm still mad, really I am. But I can't hate him.

"Fine... Apology accepted"

Masato hugs me sincerely.

"Really?"

I hug him back and planted a kiss on his cheeks. He seems surprise, I smile warmly and look at him.

"I love you Masato"

"I love you too Akeno"

We hug each other until I seperate myself from him.

I smiled mischievously.

"Don't lie to me again 'cause if you do.."

I put sparks on my right hand causing him to back off.

"H-hey w-wait you know that I'm afraid of l-lightning!"

"Don't lie to me again mind  
reader-kun"

"P-please spare me P-priestess  
L-lightning-sama..!"

I laugh mischievously and he makes a cross sign using his hands.

"Don't do that, you'll give me an headache~"

I spark more of lightning on both of my hands.

He opened the door violently and tries to escape but I held him back and pushed him on bed.

I stood up Infront of him and release more sparks.

"A-Akeno!"

"Ufufu~"

"D-Don't you have c-class?"

"I do but my friends will come and pick me up. Therefore I have time to tease you ufufu~"

Masato covers his head and is ready to take the attack when suddenly I heard Rias voice outside.

 _To be continued_

 **DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

 **Hey guys sorry it got cut off because I'm at vacation haha really sorry..**

 **Ohh by the way I'm gonna release 1, 2,or 3 books this summer. Please support me ^^^~~~~^^^**

 **I wanna know your suggestions for my book. High school DxD topic only ~~ don't be a silent reader hehe *Giggles***

 **And don't** **forget to read my other book. ^~**

 **Love you all**


	22. Life 22

**Life 22**

 **Masato's PoV**

"Phew."

I can only make a big sigh. After Akeno's friends came she rushed outside and she didn't even bother to let them in.

But thanks to them, I was able to save myself from her.

I made a funny face.

I'm currently alone right now. Akeno left and went to school with her friends.

 **Earlier...**

"A-Akeno!.. Umm y-you see I-I'm sorry."

I kneel down and place my forehead on the floor while she's laughing and releasing an enormous aura around her.

"Ara Masato? You are really affraid of lightning?"

"YES! And I'm a-affraid of y-you too!"

She smiled sadistically while licking her index fingers.

This is bad! I forgot Akeno is a sadist! I'm dead! I'm still young!

KNOCK KNOCK

Someone knocked two times at the front door

GLORY TO WHOEVER YOU ARE!

I made a victory pose inside myself still kneeling on the floor.

"Akeno?"

Akeno faced back and opened the room door widely leaving me unresolved.

She got her things and said her words.

"I'll get you back on this ufufu~"

I'm in a state that I can't close my mouth.

That was weird.

I got up and dust off my shirt.

 **Now...**

"Phew"

This is the current me.

Although her friends are fellow devils. I had a quick glimpse at that dragon friend Akeno's talking about.

I sensed that he's really is a heavenly dragon and the Sekiryuutei.

But Sekiryuutei is sleeping. Something happened to him.

I read his thoughts, he's trying to remember something.

I think deeply and closed my eyes to focus more.

...

..

I KNEW IT!

Shit!

But I'm not... Sure..

But what if I'm wrong?

 **"Help"**

I heard a voice. It sounds like a... _Dragon?_

 **"Mind reader-kun."**

I look around but nobody's there.

 **"You seems to know much about us.. Dragons"**

"Where is this coming from,.. Who are you?"

 **"It's me, the Sekiryuutei."**

"Sekiryuutei?"

 **"Yes, I need your help. You've seen the man earlier right?"**

"You mean Akeno's dragon friend?"

 **"Yes he is"**

"Why are you talking to me?"

 **"Help my partner, Hyoudou Ise"**

"So his name is... Ise.. What happened?"

 **"One curtain night an evil dragon spirit came to his mind. My partner is vulnerable at that time. But he's really strong, although a woman threw that Dragonic pendant to him and that makes me sick, he is too."**

"Do you mean the Dark Dragonic eyes pendant"

 **"Yes, his spirit was never been on peace. We need to dispose him on that time."**

"So why are you needing help with someone like me?"

 **"You are the third son** **of Sonoda** , **you belong to a royal family of mind readers. You are a high class mind reader Masato"**

I was surprise at his proclamation. Heh, dragons are skilled indeed.

"Not bad Sekiryuutei, how did you know?"

 **"Senses, we dragons are skilled."**

"Why did you follow my sent Sekiryuutei?"

 **"I need your help."**

"What will I get if I help you?"

 **"Something you like, just help me"**

I laugh viciously and smiled with serious eyes.

"A dragon begging for help to such a mind reader that can only do is read thoughts and nothing more"

 **"Your eyes are sacred, precious and powerful that can surpass a power of vampire. Your power can do reading and control them using your eyes."**

"You really know me? How do you know all of these? Are you a stalker dragon-kun?"

 **"I just know"**

"Wow, what an answer. There's no such way you can just guess about me and my family."

 **"Help me and I'll tell you"**

"No"

I said coldly refusing his offer. I can't believe this guy.

"I don't wanna."

 **"Alvurus Sonoda, he's your father right?"**

I got pissed from what I've heard.

"What... The.. Fuck"

I said coldly and with devilish eyes. I covered myself form a light blue aura and made a small Crack on the wall.

"How the fuck do you know?"

 **"I know about you, I used to talk to Alvurus when he's alive"**

"What the fuck do you mean? You've talked to my father?"

I said with another cold voice but I have thorns in my words.

 **"I know the reason he died, and you won't forgive yourself if I tell you"**

"I don't regret having him away from my side in fact that I'm thankful that he's gone now. Because of him my life became miserable"

 **"You don't know anything."**

"SHUT UP!"

I shouted and released an enormous aura while having a fierce look.

 **"It seems like you won't help me and you don't wanna know about your father's death. I was just asking for help, sorry for bothering a hot headed mind reader who has a terrible past"**

"Shut up weak dragon and get away!"

I felt his presence gone. He must have left.

I throw myself on bed and covered my eyes.

 _Father..._

 **DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

 **Hey guys whattsap? Sorry for not updating for so long. I had** **an accident I was carelessly misstep on stairs all the way down until I bump my head. I was still recovering tho. So a little slow on update.**

 **Anyway**

 **Masato's past will revealed soon and how long does Ise remembers everyone?**

 **For the next chapter will be full of affections for Rias and Ise, Masato and Akeno.**

 **I love these characters!**


	23. Life 23

**Life 23**

 **Rias PoV**

"Hyoudou-san what happened to you?"

"Did you bump your head on the wall?"

"Are you okay now?"

A group of annoying girls are swirling around Ise.

After the first period had ended, I told the principal that Ise had an accident causing him to have an _amnesia._ I told him that this should be a secret.

But the way Ise's unnecessary movements revealed itself that he has forgotten his memories.

All of our classmate including teachers noticed.

So this happened.

I wanted to keep Ise away from them but what's my right?

"U-uhmm..."

Ise is awkwardly trying to answer them all.

Why do all of them like Ise? As if they know him well.

I tried to write down notes but I broke the pencil lid.

I sharpen the pencil but the way I twist it is so violent. I can't sharpen my pencil at all.

Akeno seems to notice my angry pouting face and just smiled secretly while hiding her face from me.

I can see you, you know?

I keep on trying my best to sharpen my pencil but I really can't.

My annoyance grew to anger at this pencil.

I look at the pencil fiercely and try to sharpen it again.

My pencil is getting smaller.

Akeno can't help trying to suppress her laugh.

She took the pencil and the sharpener away from my hands.

"I'll do it. Don't release your wrath to this poor pencil-kun~~"

She then started to twist it to the right.

I look away and rest my right hand on my cheeks looking at Ise who's beside my table.

Mou.. These girls didn't notice my evil aura earlier.

I pout while looking now on the black board.

Not until the teacher for the next period came.

All of the girls who's swirling around Ise got back to their proper sits immediately.

Ise left there with a jaw drop from their sudden retreat.

I look at Ise and he return the look.

I sigh heavily while showing a tired looking cute face.

He blushed and noticed my dissapointment face earlier.

"Okay open your textbooks"

The lesson for the mathematics class has started.

 **Masato's PoV**

"Damn.."

I curse when that dragon gave me a pain.

That dragon, he made me remember.

 _Father..._

You're such a good man. But what makes me dissapointed is that why you-

I walked out on the room and washed my face on the sink.

I then look at myself at the reflection on mirror.

I look weak.

..

I lazily lie myself at the couch.

Trying clear my head to remove the painful memory.

"I miss her..."

I suddenly blurt out what's on my mind.

Now I'm thinking about Akeno. How beautiful she is.

Black wings she have that I didn't care...

Her scary lightning that always freaks me out...

And her girlish attitude towards me..

I miss Akeno Damm it!

Why is this?, I fell for her deeply but I didn't do anything romantic to her yet?

Maybe I should..

 _I got a brilliant idea.._

 **Akeno's PoV**

Why do I feel like this?.

As if something good is about to happen?

My heart starts to race and beating in erratical motion.

I brought my two hands on my chest because of my unsteady heart beating.

He's the one who's on my mind.

 _Masato..._

 **Rias PoV**

I can't concentrate on our lesson because I'm still mad.

I look at Ise secretly.

He seems to be listening on our sensei.

I forgot, Ise excel at math.

Just by looking at him makes me happy.

I remembered a scene where we almost did it.

I think it was on Valentines day.

I was embarrassed because I was to eager to make love with him.

I blushed deeply and my heart starts to beat irregular.

"Gremory-san?"

Sensei called me out of blue. She realized that I'm blushing hard and forming sweats on my forehead.

Sensei grin widely and looks at me with a 'some kind of face' That you couldn't explain what expression she's having.

"I noticed..."

Sensei laugh teasingly at me.

"Eh?"

I can only do a weird face.

"You've been staring at Hyoudou-kun for a very long time..?"

Everyone turn their gaze on sensei then to me and Ise.

I feel like a criminal!

I look at Ise who's blushing non-stop.

"Wh-what?"

I tried to deny but sensei pursue her evil grin.

"Is Hyoudou-kun too hot for you? Because this room is cold. But you're sweaty~~~~~"

I noticed that my face is all sweaty.

I just wanna go to hell and die there..

Mou this is embarrassing!

"Hyoudou-kun, do you like Gremory-san?"

I was surprised at her question.

This Sensei, I will fire you!

I look at Ise with a pouty face.

"Oh look everyone Gremory-san is giving Hyoudou-kun a cute pouty face~~~"

"Yieeeeeeeeeee~~~~~~~"

Every one plays with us even Akeno!?

Mou you all! Even you Akeno?! Who's my bestfriend!

I hide my face on the surface of the table.

I can't endure the embarrassment I'm experiencing!

Ise blush deeply as if he's about to lose concentrate on the lesson.

"Hyoudou-kun answer my question~~"

"YEAH RIGHT ANSWER SENSEI!"

Our classmate force Ise to answer..

You are all-

"U-uhmm... Well I..."

Ise's answering?

Everyone's attention is on us.

I raised my head and look at Ise..

"Ise..."

I whispered but sensei heard me.

This Sensei...

"Woooooahh calling Hyodou-kun without honorifics! ~~~~ I think something's going on between you two~~"

Sensei look at us suspiciously..

"Kyaaaaa!"

The girls are screaming from behind.

I want this to end!

Sensei came closer from the both of us.

"Hyoudou-kun, what is love?"

Sensei!

"E-Ehh?"

Ise looks at sensei with a dumb founded face.

"Oh.. Sorry I'll be specific... Okay What is your love for Gremory-san?"

I wanna die...

I, who's been sitting here for a quite long time, can't take it any longer!

I stood up violently but they found my action cute..

Hey I'm mad!

"Mou sensei! I can't take it any longer!"

"You know, you do realized that Hyoudou-kun is blushing when I'm asking these questions.. Meaning there's something between you and... _Him.._ "

"That's not-"

"Hyoudou-kun will you answer it or not? If that's to hard okay, what do you think of Gremory-san?"

I quietly stood up beside sensei.

"Let's just let him answer this and let go.. Okay Gremory-san? ~~"

I lower myself back to my sitting position.

Half of the girls are standing behind and waiting for Ise to say it.

Men are listening too..

 _How will I survive today?_

"W-well I..."

Everyone listens well and they are all curious...

"She's..."

Everyone rise and steps forward.

...

...

...  
...

"Nice..."

Everyone dropped their jaw and didn't spoke.

"Nice? That's all you can say?"

"Ummm"

I heard everyone sigh heavily and got back to their sits.

"She's a respected senpai!"

Everyone faced Ise again.

"Haha that's good"

Sensei added.

"I like her!"

Everyone dropped a bomb from what they've heard.

And I am too.

I blushed deeply almost the same color as my hair.

 _Ise confesses_ _infront of everyone..._

"Wh-what?"

"E-Eh?"

"D-did I m-misheard?"

Everyone ask themselves.

Sensei who's been jaw drop the whole time finally spoke.

"Eherm~"

Sensei chuckles.

"Ahh, being inlove while you two are young sure is nice ~"

I can't stop blushing.

I look at Ise and he's blushing too.

Sensei got back to her position and cleared her voice.

"Sorry guys Hyoudou-kun and Gremory-san are taken I guess?~"

"Awwwwwwww"

"Ohhh mennn"

"Hyoudou-san and Gremory-san are.."

I heard my classmates with a depressed tone of voice while having a sick atmosphere.

"N-no that's not it-"

"Haha don't worry, the way Hyoudou-kun said it was manly and serious hehe~~"

I look at Ise and he looks away.

"Don't worry I'll be supporting you two... Secretly~~"

My blush was still here and my tension rose of embarrassment is high.

BELL

The school bell rangs and everyone started to exit while having weird faces except sensei who has a blissful face.

Ise remain there sitting not making a move.

 _Mou.. How will I talk to him?_

 **DxDxDxDxDxDxDxDxD**

 **Hi guyssssss! My head hurts! But I can still write xD**

 **Do you like this chapter?**

 **I updated cause it's boring here inside my hospital room and kinda scary xD**

 **Damn the doctors! Bringing injections here** **I'm affraid of needles!**

 **Well thanks and see you on the next chapter**


	24. Life 24

**Life 24**

 **Rias PoV**

"R-Rias..? W-wait!"

After that incident happened at our classroom.

I'm pouting while stomping my two own feet on the ground violently.

Ise called my name and can't help but to blush and walk faster avoiding him as much as possible. 

**A short flashback...**

After that scene happened, my classmates exited to go home.

Akeno came behind me and grin when she notice that I'm pouting while looking at Ise who's looking at me with a blush like look. 

"Ara? Aren't we gonna go to the clubroom ...? _Love birds..?_ "

I'm completely turned on to what she said.

"E-Eh..? W-wait A-Akeno! Mou.. You should be taking my side but you take everyone's side!" 

I walk pass her while hiding my red blushing face to her. 

I did this to exit the scene so that I can escape Ise. 

It's really awkward if we walk, what happened earlier may have some rumors about me and Ise. 

I made my way to the clubroom and I can hear Ise calling for me. 

**Now...**

And this is what I've been talking about... 

After two minutes of walking we are already outside the old school building. 

"R-Rias a-are you still mad?" 

I faced Ise with my red face and looks away. 

"H-hey..." 

"Ara? I'll leave you two alone~~~" 

Akeno who pass through us entered the door. 

The awkwardness and our blushes are still here. I don't know what to say...

Should I say something? Or not?

What happened earlier, I won't say I hate it but I love what happened because it's about me and Ise. 

And I know he likes that too.

Now, I don't know myself. I shouldn't be mad, I should be humming in joy because people know that we're having mutual feelings and sexual interaction at each other. 

I'm not mad at Ise.. But I left early because to reduce the awkwardness we had earlier. 

But I'm good as good now.

"R-Rias? A-are you mad?"

I snap back when Ise speaks. I faced him and he looks worried and sad.

I look down making sure to block my eyes with my hair.

I am smiling while I look down but Ise try to look for his mistake. He thinks that I'm angry.

I wanna play with Ise for a while..

"R-Rias I'm sorry.. I didn't know you didn't like it like that" 

I'm trying not laugh so hard. His voice is so innocent full with sorry. 

I faced back still looking at the ground.

He looks insanely cute when he's confused. I look straight into the door and grin until it hits my ears.

I started walking inside and opens it.

We are now walking at the hallway until we reach second floor. The clubroom are on third floor. 

"Rias!"

I can't stop grinning for calling my name with such a cute innocent voice.

We are at the stairs when I heard loud steps. 

I knew it was Ise. 

I closed my eyes shut and open it widely afterwards because of what he... _Did..._

He grabs my shoulder and pin me my two hands on the wall.

I look at him who's having a serious yet with worried eyes.

"I-Ise?"

"R-Rias..."

"Wh-why are you p-pinning me down?"

My heart begins to race. My usual grin earlier disappear and turned into emotional.

I Gulp down because he's bringing his face closer to mine.

I closed my eyes and gets ready for what's his planning.

A perfect scenery where the two of us alone while the sun is about to go down. It's always perfect when the two of us are alone while the sun is down and the moon rises.

I felt Ise's heavy breath to my neck and makes me shiver with excitement.

I felt his lips landed on my neck kissing my neck full of love and care. But he still had my hands on the wall. With my hands on the wall, I can't show him that I want him.

I want to run my hands to the nape of his hair and tug it closer.

 _I want him to be closer_.

Soon, I realized that he was kissing my collar bone which makes my mouth slip a whimper. 

Ise slowly released my hands from what he have heard.

The way of his kissing my collar bone makes me _want him now.._

I released myself from him and run my right hand to his hair and the other one to his back.

I pulled him closer and his toned chest are contact with my breast.

I heard him groan to the action I did.

I wrapped my legs to his to feel his growing lust.

I can feel something pointy on my lower region and I can't believe that this makes me and him turned on.

A completely dark night wrapped us as we kissed each other's neck and small moans and groans can be heard.

We tried not to be loud because if anyone sees us it will be a total blow.

I gasp when Ise starts to remove my first button of my uniform.

And before I realise it, I felt his left hand inside my skirt carresing my thigh closer to my aching region.

I whimper in pleasure knowing that he's having courage to slip his one hand underneath my skirt to stroke my thigh in a circular motion.

I'm in total bliss when I felt that he grind himself causing me to back against the wall. He keeps on grinding himself to my now aching region where I needed him the most.

While he grinds his pointy crotch on me, his face is still resting on my neck breathing harshly while my mouth was gaped open from pure ecstasy.

 _"I-Ise.."_

I called his name with love and causing him to stop for a while and looks at me emotionally.

 _"Do you want me to stop? If you want, I'll understand. I had enough"_

The way he said it is so passionate. I felt himself seperates from me but I stop him mid way.

He was confused from my reaction.

"I'm not saying no rather I want more. But..."

"But?" 

He looks at me waiting for my answer. I felt that when I said those words to him it completely turns him on. 

_"Not... Here.."_

Ise smiled and nod in agreement.

"I understand. I can't believe I was able to go this far... I'm sorry."

Now he returns to his usual self.

"Ise.."

"Y-yes?"

I look down catching a glimpse to his growing erection. When he caught me looking at it, he was embarrassed.

"S-sorry!"

He tried to cover it with both of his hand but I refused.

"R-Rias what are you-"

"Calm yourself.."

"I-I don't think I can"

"Wh-why not?"

" 'Cause you're watching"

"That's fine"

"I-I can't!"

"Do you think I can calm myself right now knowing that you just slip your hand underneath my skirt earlier?"

Ise blushed from what I've said, remembering what he did earlier.

"I'm d-deeply sorry for th-that! I-I just w-went into the flow and-"

I can't take it anymore and stood there quietly while blushing.

Both of his hands are still on his crotch.

I smiled and kiss him to his cheeks.

"Fine I won't look, I'll go ahead. I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."

"E-everyone?"

"Go on and calm yourself, I'll be waiting for you" 

I started walking upstairs and I noticed that he's following me.

"Why are you coming?"

"I n-need r-room..."

I blushed from what I've heard.

"Oh..."

When we reach the floor we seperate ways. I went straight ahead and he turns right to open the door and enters a room.

I open the clubroom door and spot everyone drinking tea while the others are talking to each other. 

_And so we began club activities._


	25. Chapter 25

**Life 25**

 **Akeno's PoV**

After club activities and Rias introduced Ise-kun to everyone.

Though they seem new about him and worried. Ise-kun tried to catch up with all of them and he is getting a long.

We still need informations including that unidentified woman and that pendant.

Masato seems like he knew alot of these Stuffs so I'm just gonna ask him.

Rias and I are working hard for him. We asked Ise-kun these past few days if his head still hurts but he said it's fine.

He tried to remember something but Rias said he shouldn't force it and just let things happen.

In my perspective, someone wants revenge on Ise-kun not just that dragon Masato talked about.

Rias dismissed the club activities early and Ise-kun, Asia and her went home including everyone.

Right now, I'm at my classroom. I have something to do here.

Earlier while we're teasing Rias and Ise-kun, I can explain that something was looking at Ise outside the window.

Seems like someone's watching  
Ise-Kun's movement. Rias didn't notice because she was really brighten but at the same time embarrassed about him and Ise.

I noticed that very well. I told this matter to Rias and she became really worried and faze.

I told her not to worry because I'll try my best or 'we' to fix this mess and to return back Ise-kun.

It was 9:00 pm and I'm using my capabilities and I had my familiar to help me.

I'm trying to track her down and even try to think logically.

 **Time skip**

After spending the whole 1 hour, nothing happened but my familiar found something Interesting.

I head towards the school grounds where my imp found it.

...  
...

..  
..

My eyes widened and I backed off a little space.

I try to look at it clearly. I thought I was dreaming.

 _But..._

 _What I saw is..._

 _Another..._

 _"Part of Dragonic Pendant..."_

 **Back at the classroom..**

"What!? Another part of-"

"Yes, I can't belive this. It's just hard to believe."

I open a small communication magic circle to contact Rias. I can't calm myself down and I was trying really hard to grasp reality.

"J-just how m-many p-pendant does they have?!"

I heard Rias sobbing on the other line and it makes me worried.

"Rias, I have something to tell you.."

"Wh-what.. I-Is it something to..  
A-Abominate?... To f-fear? "

Rias, I don't wanna hurt my bestfriend further but...she needs to know...

"Promise me... _You won't flip out_ "

Rias was sobbing really hard but after a few seconds she calmed down.

"I-I'll..T-try"

"I have a friend of mine, he's a _mind reader_ "

"M-mind reader?"

"Yes. He might give us a hand and help us. Because he told me a... Story"

"S-Story?... Mind r-reader?.. I-I can't-"

"He's name is Sonoda Masato"

Rias kept quiet for a bit. She ask me lots of question to make it clear for her. I told her everything.

I told her what Masato told me. "The story of dragons".

When I'm done, I heard her sob again but _softly_...

"Calm down, we'll get through this.."

"..."

She didn't answer. But I'm pretty sure of it that she is finding herself to have courage and hope.

"...Alright.. Thanks Akeno for the info..."

Rias disconnect our communication signal and hang up.

 **Home**

I reached home, tired and dead batt. I don't think that I'll have enough strength to pull through what just happened today. It was like a bizarre.

Once I step a foot inside my house, I felt strangely odd.

I put my bag somewhere and walk towards my bedroom without satisfaction aside from being tired and frighten.

I remove my shoes and threw myself on my bed. I really miss my bed-kun. Why can't they have bed in our classroom?

I tried to clear my thoughts and thought of better things to get rid of my tiredness.

I just realized one thing...

I know something's odd when I went inside.

...

..

..

 _Where's Masato?_

I raised my head to look for him. He's not here, I thought he was in the shower so I didn't bother calling his name.

I'm starting to get anxious and worried. I got up from bed and wore my shoes.

I went to the living room and look for him everywhere but he wasn't there. I tried looking at the kitchen but no sign of him being there.

I nervously starting to get uneasy.

God Masato, where did you go..?

I sat down on a couch thinking of any possible place to go. But I met Masato on a dark alley near at the convenience store.

Maybe he's there?

It doesn't matter I'm going anyway!

I rushed outside and went everywhere to look for him.

 _Masato.. You idiot.._

 **Rias PoV**

I can't stop tears from flowing. I was crying really hard that someone holds grudge on my Ise.

My heart is beating erratically and I hate seeing Ise like this. Suffering from amnesia.

 _I-Ise... I love you so much Ise and yet.._

 _D-do you l-love me that much..._

Someone enters the room and it was Ise.

He saw me sobbing and crying and he became worried.

 _Why are you worrying about me..._

He came closer until he's two centimeters away.

"R-Rias? A-are you okay?"

He asked with a worried voice.

I was covered with anxiety because of what Akeno reported me. Why enemies hate Ise!?

He is mine, he is my Ise!

I was crying filled with anger. My emotions took advantage of me.

"Why do you care!?"

I shouted at Ise and he just stood there with a nervous look.

"I-I wa-"

"What!? Would you please get out!"

"I-I'm sorr-"

"Sorry!? Sorry!? Do you even know what sorry means!? I don't understand why you become like that!"

"C-clam d-down plea-"

"Shut up please! Just... Shut up!"

I released my anger at Ise and at the same time, my tears flow endlessly from my cheeks.

I the spoke with a anger tone of voice.

"Do you really Love me?!"

He was shocked and nervous.

"Y-yes I Love yo-"

"THEN IF YOU REALLY DO, YOU WOULD NEVER FORGET ME!"

When I shouted at him, I felt guilty.

 _I regret what I've said when I saw him having frighten eyes towards me._

 _He's now affraid of me..._

I-I didn't m-mean t-to.. S-Sartled him...

 _I-I just w-wanted him to r-realise that I need him more because he might die and left me all a-alone again..._

I-I lose my will... _To stand alone..._

I scooted small amount towards him but he's backing away.

 _"I-Ise.."_

I called his name softly with sob. I need to a-apologize...

"P-please.."

Ise plead and backed away from me as much as possible.

 _"D-Don't hurt m-me R-Rias"_

My heart shattered into pieces the moment he said that.

My tears are starting to build up again.

I weakly walk towards him. He just looks at me with so much sorry and with fear eyes.

I d-don't want him l-like this.. I regret being selfish earlier! I wanna say... _Sorry.._

 _"I-I won't h-hurt you.."_

 _"P-please... don't.. I-I'm s-sorry please forgive me."_

Don't say things anymore. I'm the one who has faults! It's my fault don't be sorry... Please...

 _You're breaking my heart..._

"P-please don't say.. Sorry.. I-I'm the one who n-needs to apologize.."

Ise didn't look at me and when he does, he's affraid...

He didn't look into my eyes. How I wish I didn't said those words to him. If I didn't said that, he would look at me deeply into my eyes.

But now...

 _He can't even look..._

"L-Let me... S-ay sorry.. _P-please..._ "

I walk closer, even I am affraid of myself for scolding Ise. He's not at fault and yet..

I grab his hand and pulled him closer..

He was too affraid to come closer and I practically pulled us together closer into a warm hug.

Not until Ise started to hissed and groan when our body contacted.

He seperate himself from me and backed away far form me to reach.

Ise put both of his hands on his head and lose balance causing him to fall on the floor.

I became worried and ran towards him to help him. But the moment I put my right hand on his head he shouted at pain.

D-Don't tell me that..

 _Hyoudou Ise shouldn't be strain or forced to remember any of his memory or he'll lose his mind and everyone who is important to him..._

I remembered what the doctor said..

I panicked and regret my actions..

 _Ise.._

I called that doctor from the underworld to have a look at Ise.

I carry Ise on the bed and laid him.

He looks suffered from my words I spit...

 _I-It's my f-fault if I lose you..._


	26. Chapter 26

**Life 26**

 **Akeno's PoV**

I have been searching everywhere but no sign of Masato. I even look at the place where we first met but he wasn't there.

Where are you Masato?

My chest tighten and thought of bad things. What if something happens to Masato?

It's almost mid night but I'm still running everywhere. There were times that I stumble and fall but I still keep on looking.

 _Just to find Masato.._

It has started to rain and I didn't realize it real quick.

Is Masato mad at me for scolding him earlier? When I released lightning?

I stop running and rest on a bench Park near at a fountain. I had to take minutes of break to catch my breath.

I grew tired of looking for someone who wouldn't show up and went home while sobbing.

 **Living room**

I still can't stop crying thinking about Masato.. I plan to confess my feelings today but it went bad because I have found another pendant.

I'm expecting Masato to be home and somehow cheer me up but then I realized he wasn't here.

Did I did something wrong?

Was it wrong to give my virginity to Masato? I knew it, I should have known him first before I gave him my innocence.

I was wrong, I shouldn't gave my trust to someone who I've just met on that day.

But..

When I look at Masato, his eyes are brimming with courage and kindness.

At first, I felt a wave of affection towards him. He is something that I can adore or tease. I thought if I gave him my first he'll do something adorable like change my life.

I was too easy to believe that he had accepted my fallen angel side..

But now, all of that thoughts are starting to fade one by one.

This is why I hate men. They have sweet words to ruin a woman's life. They like you because you have looks or something they want from you. But they don't like you being yourself. All they want is sex and after that, they're gonna left you all alone.

I know not all men are like that and I know too that Masato isn't like that even Ise-kun..

 _But..._

I put both of my hands to my head while sitting on the sofa.

When suddenly someone knocked on the door. My heart starts to beat fast hitting my ribs.

I quickly stood up and rush to see who it is hoping it was Masato but it's someone else...

 _I can't believe this.._

 **Rias PoV**

"His condition is alright now but he might get symptoms again if he's depressed. I'll give you medicines if he can't suppress the pain."

"Doctor, do you think he remember something?"

"That is something you wanna ask him. But remember not to pressure him or anyone in your group. For now, his condition stable and you have nothing to worry about."

"I see, thank you doctor.."

He activated a magic circle and return to the underworld.

I look at Ise who is sleeping with sweats and have a terrified face.

I quickly went over him and lie down beside him while kissing his forehead. I put my right hand to his nape and pull his hair to touch my forehead against him.

I messed up earlier. I didn't have a chance to say sorry properly.

Because my emotions took advantage. I regret shouting at him. I don't want him to be affraid of me. I want him to remember me and love me more than everyone else.

His warm breath can be felt touching my face. I kissed his nose when suddenly he slowly open his eyes.

Ise widen his eyes knowing that he felt my lips landed on his nose and try to backed away. I stop him by pulling him closer and interlocking my legs to his legs.

I try to stay calm and give him a smile but with his eyes looking at me, my heart starts to beat.

He was to affraid of being so close to me now and I don't want that. I like what he's doing before. He said that he likes me Infront of class which is so manly.

I'm imagining that scene to happen months back and thought he wouldn't said it with big crowds but he put lots of courage just to say that.

 _I love him for that.._

But the current us is he's affraid of seeing me and being close to me.

"Buchou..."

What he said is heart breaking. It almost broke my heart for calling me with honorifics.

"Ise..."

My tears are starting to build up when he's desperately trying to seperate himself from me.

Due to my emotions my body is weak. My grip is starting to lose and a little more movement, we might completely seperate.

"Ise... Please..."

Ise stops and tries to look at me. But he can't.

"Please... Just.. Please listen Ise..."

Ise didn't said a word and keeps his words back.

"I... Didn't mean to... Hurt you.. I know you're just trying to calm me down and help me... But please... Do understand that I was just... Mad and I blurt it all up.. Infront of you.. Please... _Please forgive me..._ "

Ise still can't look at me and keeping his words back.

My anxiety is starting to build up on his reaction and to this silent.

This atmosphere is killing me and my anxiety is rising up.

 _"Ise.. Please say anything..."_

He still hasn't responded yet.

 _"I don't want you...to be affraid of me..."_

Ise looks at me and he's trying to look straight in the eye. He tries to look away but I put my hand on his cheek to prevent him.

 _"You're killing me... I love you.."_

After a long moment if silence..

"I-I"

Ise finally speaks and I can't help to have tears flowing from my cheeks.. 

"Please say something.." 

_"I'm affraid..."_

"And I'm sorry for that.. Please... _I'm sorry my Ise..._ " 

_"... My...?"_

_"Yes you're mine..."_

_"I'm... Yours?"_

Me and Ise are so close to each other but I want to be more closer. I hover on top of Ise and he blushed. 

I interlocked my legs to his and put both of my hands on his side and pushed my face closer to his. 

I kissed his neck in a romantic manner up to his cheeks. 

Ise gasped at my actions and speaks with a gentle yet with fear 

"B-Buchou I'm sca-" 

"Don't be" 

"But.." 

"I wish you realized that I'm doing this to you to earn your forgiveness and how sorry I am earlier." 

"... ... " 

Ise didn't speak as if he's thinking something. I kissed his nose and rest my head on his neck.

"Ise..." 

"B-Buchou?" 

_"Do you still love me..?"_


	27. Life 27

**Life 27**

 **Akeno's PoV**

"Akeno..."

I was shocked at this situation. I can't believe that he will come here.

A huge figure man with a muscular body that can be seen is standing Infront of me..

"Why are you here!?"

I cannot stop myself from releasing an enormous aura realizing that my heart is about to shatter at the fast beat..

The huge man simply lowered his head in case of being prepared for what I'm about to do..

I raised a hand and try to slap him and push this huge man away.

My Palm landed on his hard face causing him to almost lose his balance. He was shocked and has wide eyes looking at me as if he was surprised.

"Wh-what the-"

"Why are you here!? Who told you to go Infront of my door say my name so bluntly and casually!?"

 _I can't believe this! He's here! My most coward and jerk father_..

"A-Akeno Wh-what are you-"

He tried to approach the hell out of me and he even try to put his hand on my shoulder but I refuse to do so..

I pushed him away from me and he stumble and fall on the ground.

I was having tears already still releasing an enormous aura around me. A Crack on the wall formed beacause I clenched my fist and I furiously hit the wall using lightning.

He backed off a little distance and affraid of coming near me again.

"F-father! Why are you here again!?"

"F-father?"

I don't know why he's asking such things but all I want for him is to leave me alone

"A-Akeno it's me.."

I blink 3 times and realized that I wasn't talking to my father.. It was

 _Masato..._

"A-are you okay?"

"M-Masato?"

He looks at me caringly at the same time confused.

I didn't... Why? I-I just saw my father! Why is Masato here? I-I really saw my father!

Masato put his hands on my waist and took a step forward but at the same time I keep on stepping backwards. He's confused and came closer for more until I felt a light bump behind my back knowing that I hit the wall.

I remove his hands away and looks down.

"A-Akeno? Please tell me what's wrong?"

"... ... "

I didn't answer all in my mind now is how I saw my father's image at Masato and why Masato left me.

"Wh-why.."

"E-Eh?"

Masato seems confused and nervous of what's happening.

"M-Masato.. Why.."

"A-Akeno? What do-"

"Why'd you left!? You leave me all alone!"

"E-Eh? A-Akeno? What are you-"

"I hate you! Now I regret everything! I regret loving you! I regret giving my first and I regret being with you!"

"P-please stop and tell me what's wrong"

I grip his wrist and drag him outside my house but that was stop when he pulled me and pin me on the wall

I refused and tried to release myself but his grip on my wrist is tight. I release lightning and touch Masato's hand.

He backed off and hiss in pain. He fall for his knees while holding his other hand where I electrocute him.

He looks at me angrily but he can't stood up.

"What really is your problem?!"

"You left me!"

He stood up but he falls harshly on the floor. I'm beginning to regret anything just by seeing him down.

"I didn't left you! If I left then why am I still here?!"

What he said was right and while I look at him he took notice of something on me. His aqua blue eyes turned into a dark color of blue and once again stood up but falls right after.

I can't help but to regret everything what happened and I lend him a hand but everytime I step forward he looks at me with hawk eyes and I gasp when I pulls me down and hovers on top of me.

His hands are on my side and looks at me as if something's with me. I can't even identify what's with this situation so my hands remain on my side.

Masato is on top of me.

I gasp when he suddenly pulls something inside my pocket and I realized it was the pendant I found on the school grounds.

"M-Masato!?"

He didn't respond because his wrath concentrated on the pendant and I felt a shiver down on my spine. I never saw Masato like this.

His furious eyes met mine and he punch the floor near my head and I gasp when the vibration sent me into despair.

"WHAT THE HELL AKENO!?"

I opened my eyes nervously affraid of Masato doing it again.

"WHAT ARE YOU UP TO COLLECTING DANGEROUS MATERIAL AND BRINGING IT HOME!? ARE YOU INSANE!?"

Tears are starting to flow but Masato didn't care and continue nagging.

"THIS IS WHY YOU'RE LIKE THIS! IT AFFECTS YOU SO BAD DAMN IT!"

He stood up weakly and he tried to walk outside my house and grabs a hammer.

"M-Masato! What are you-"

He didn't even turn around. I saw him dropped the thing and hammers it.

All I see know is that he's destroying the pendant and I felt something different and enormous.

The sky is turning light red everytime he hammers it.

"M-Masato!"

He stops and falls again when a huge black dragon came out at the broken pendant.

The black dragon roars and it's ready to attack Masato not until he released black magic and blows away the dragon.

It was tremendous and enormous amount of power Masato has.

The huge black dragon disappeared and it's all quiet now.

I approached Masato and I saw him unconscious. I waste no time and carries him back inside my home.

 _Just how strong Masato is?_

**Rias PoV**

I look deeply In Ise's eyes waiting for him to answer. My heart starts to beat fast hitting my ribs and sweats forming on my forehead. 

"Wh-where did that came f-from?" 

"P-please just answer.."

I put both of my hands on his side and straddling on his lower region. 

"Y-you kno-"

His words was suddenly stop because he violently put his hands on his head and scream as if he's being tortured.

He shakes and I fell on the floor hitting my head. I got up real quick and saw Ise suffering from within.

I tried to approach him but what he did was push me violently and left multiple painful scratches on my thigh.

I hiss on the marks and I was taken by surprised because it is big scratches.

Now I'm scared of approaching him.. but I have to... I have to help my boyfriend.. 

_Even though I'm trying to understand his situation... I'm more affraid than he is now... I think I can't seduce Ise anymore.._

I can't got up from my position because it is really painful.

I was so desperate on apologizing to him and hoping he'll say yes but.. That didn't gave me a chance.. 

_Ise... I'm starting to.. Have doubt..._


End file.
